A Path To Balance
by Little-Pandora-s-Box
Summary: Not all romances are about love. Our common journey wasn't to find love. Because we already had it, from our first meeting. It was all about balance. This is the story of how Jasper Whitlock and Mary Alice Brandon became Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen.
1. Jasper Whitlock

**Jasper POV :**

Rain.

I feel the water but not the wetness. Never cold, never hot…

That's the existence of a vampire.

People around me are running to the safety of their home, their family.

Eagerness, exhaustion, worry, joy… I can tell every one of them without wanting it.

Next city is Philadelphia now. Quite apart from the last city I was with Pete and Charlotte.

I probably should leave this village soon. The thirst is stronger now. A week and a half without feeding... I'm not sure how long I can go. I can try longer but there's no need to tempt fate.

I start running in the shadows, seeking shelter in the near forest.

There, no crime committed tonight. At least, with my own hands. My bitter laugh resonates under the thick trees. When did I become so sour?

Alone…

Not even a stray animal ventures to come near me.

I have reached an abandoned wooden shed. That should do the trick for tonight. I push the door, crinkling under my palm. It reeks of dust, dampness and mould.

Another sleepless night to spend.

I sit, my back against the wall, my head resting against the wood.

Sighting, I search my bag for my old battered bible. That's how I like my books. Battered, withered, just like me… The smell still assaults my nose. Maybe I should have stay under the thunderstorm.

I wonder what Pete and Charlotte are doing. Well, they must be enjoying the night with one another. I'm not sure I'll ever have a mate. I mean, I could always make a female attached to me, with my power and all, but what's the point… Sometimes, I miss Maria. At least, she gave me something to live for, albeit something destructive. Is it possible to live without meaning? Still not sure… I remember Pete telling me about this French philosopher, Camus I think.

"We humans are creatures who spend our lives trying to convince ourselves that our existence is not absurd."

When you know how fragile their lives are, how easily they can be wiped off by one of my kind, sometimes, just for the fun of it, you can just agree that their lives are absurd. I mean, a simple change of my mind and that previous village could have been salvaged in a matter of minutes. And they still believe they matter.

Does it apply to their predators? Are we living a life as absurd as their?

It's near midnight. I close my eyes, and pray. It may sound stupid for a damned soulless creature like me, but I always pray on Christmas Eve.


	2. Alice

**Alice POV :**

Two years have gone since I came in Philadelphia. It's Christmas tonight. I am sat on a bar stool, a water filled glass in front of me. I can see my own reflection in the mirror, behind the bartender.

"Hey honey, why so sulky, it's Christmas!!" says Jimmy.

Jimmy is the owner of this place. He is a bit rough but kind in its own way.

I come here every rainy day, always with my yellow sundress waiting for him.

Jasper.

I'm not sure how, why or when, but he's going to come. And I'm already in love with him.

"Still waiting for Prince Charming Little Alice?" whispers Jimmy

Oops, my eyes must have betrayed my thoughts.

"He will come, one day, I know it…" I reply seductively. Jimmy and I always flirt when he thinks I'm feeling lonely. It is his way to make me feel better.

"Of course, dear. But, would you like to have dinner with us tonight? No one should be alone on this night, especially, a sweet dear like you. My wife would be thrilled!"

"That's so nice of you, but I still got a lot of work to do…"

"You're too serious, Young Lady. Since you won't come.. here…humm…well, for you"

Jimmy is holding a package for me, deep green and a huge red bow flowing all around it.

If I could cried, I'ld be crying a river.

"Oh, Jimmy, you shouldn't have! That's so nice!!"

I reward him with the biggest smile I can muster. Delicately, I open it. It is an elegant Yellow hat, to go with my dress.

"It is perfect!"

"Mary chose it…" Jimmy grunts, embarrassed by my shaking hands…

"Tell her I LOVE it!!!" I put it on, spinning and laughing, making a show of putting it on in the little diner. The church bell starts ringing.

Midnight

"Jimmy, you should close and go back to your family. I'm going to the mass now, pray for all of you!"

Jimmy pretends not to care, but I can hear his sniffing. He smiles at me, and start closing.

I'm going back home. I'll pray for him but not at the church. I feel like it is not really my place, especially tonight.

I enter my small one room flat, dropping the now wet hat and cloak. I lit the fireplace and sit comfortably on the bed. I take the bible from my night stand and start praying. For Jimmy, Mary, and for Jasper…


	3. Jasper's Demise

**Jasper POV:**

The sun has finally set. Another year begins…

I close the bible, putting it delicately in my bag and goes away from the shed.

My thirst is getting stronger. I won't last long… Dammit!

Maybe I can stay here, not moving, eternally. Is a vampire able to die of thirst?

I know how hard it is to kill one of us. I was a warrior, right?

It couldn't be that easy.

I hear a twig breaking. Someone's there.

The flutter of a beating heart.

My demise.

I gather my things and flee as fast as I can, running as fast as lightning, faster if I manage.

I push on my legs so strongly I'm barely touching the floor.

Blood.

Hot, thick, sweet blood.

Venom pools in my mouth.

No, no, NO ! Not yet! I can resist a day more! I ..

The silence comes back, no blood smell in my nose. I stop running like a madman. I'm trying to catch my breath. Funny how we manage to be out of breath when not needing it.

I'm shaking, resting against the trunk of a tree.

I know it will soon be too strong, that I'll cave in and kill once more. I feel the blood lust filled rage building inside me. I'll have to die, another time. Feeling my life ripped from my body… NO! Those feelings are not mine.

In. Out. In. Out.

I calm down.

I settle to continue my trip to Philadelphia. I don't know why but hey, why not!

The sun's filterin' through the woods. I should stay low for a while...

Still got fifty miles to go. I'll probably be there during the night.

I feel lighter, having resisted to the previous temptation. Trees and fields go by, melting in a green blur as I jog through the woods, hiding in the thick foliage.

A few hours have gone by, now. The sky is darker, another thunderstorm is coming. I continue my trip, running. I can already see the outskirts of the city. I slow down, fix my clothes and prepare to go inside.


	4. Alice's vision

**lice POV.**

It is sunny today; I'll keep my sun dress for a while.

I haven't got that many clothes… and I'm staying inside.

I take out the cloth material I bought yesterday and start sewing a new dress.

Tic tac tic tac.

This clock is a tad unnerving.

Tic tac tic tac.

I sigh, putting my work down. Maybe I should go hunting.

Oh sunny right can't go outside.

I stand, putting the radio on. A lovely music fills my room. I start dancing, spinning and singing along the song. Closing my eyes, I imagine how it will feel to sway gently against Jasper.

He seems to be quite tall, especially compared to me. Well, I'll adapt. Shrugging my shoulders, I slip back into my daydream. Hum, being held by his strong arms…. He has such impressive shoulders… My man well, my soon to be man, I hope…

I would love to see him in a suit. Maybe he'll let me play Jasper doll, with the right bribe! That remembers me, I 'saw' him playing the guitar, I should go and buy him one. He seems to have a great voice!

I finally drop on the bed, laughing and giggling like a school girl at my random thoughts.

When will he be here?!

That's SOOOOO boring, waiting for him.

Oh, I could make a new skirt for Mary and Jimmy's daughter. Yay !!! that will keep busy for a while.

One hour goes by.

Well, that did not take as long as I thought. But, I can't stand sewing at a human pace…

Still sunny.

I hate the sun.

I hate this stupid skin.

I hate this stupid stupid sun.

I hate this stupid stupid stupid skin.

Stupid, stupid, stupidstupidstupid sun.

I smile a little through the angered mask. I sound like a spoiled brat.

I began chanting again : Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid skin!

I chuckle, staring at myself in the mirror, making faces.

Stupid little Alice and her stupid imprecise sight.

Stupid Jasper for not coming now.

Maybe I have another power, a kind of telepathic link that would enable me to make him appear by sheer though.

I began my chant again closing my eyes strongly:

"Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper"

I peek through my eyelids, wishing against logic…

Nope, no one…

Suddenly, I'm jerked into a small dark alley by grey buildings. Jasper is there. Walking toward a bridge. A woman is standing there, about to jump from it.

Oh no, please Jasper, don't. She doesn't really wish to die.

He seems resignated. I see his stance changing, walking towards his prey. He catches her.

And bites down. The blood flowing against his lips.

My eyes settle back into my room. It will happen shortly. My light mood is totally gone.

As is the sun.

I'm going hunting.


	5. Jasper's fall

**Jasper POV:**

I've been walking for a while around the city.

What is that? A sweet rich smell that is slowly driving me insane. I feel my conscious fleeting away as I slip into predator mode. A red curtain falls in front of my eyes and it is as if I'm standing next to my body, watching in morbid fascination, as It prepares itself to kill. I know I shouldn't but I can't stop It. Too late.

In front of me, stands a woman, in the middle of a bridge.

It walks precautionary towards her. She turns, staring at It, frozen. Her tear streaked face slowly turns to an horror stricken one as she takes in Its murderous glare.

Stop. Confusion

Lunge. Indignation

Catch. Refusal

Muffle the screams. Emptiness

Bite. Indifference

I creep back into my body as the hot blood flows inside my throat, soothing it.

However, I'm totally raw and torn inside. Her anger , sadness and despair poison my whole being

Rapidly, the woman becomes limp in my arms, her body temperature decreasing. I catch a glimpse of her necklace. Hannah.

She's totally drained.

I keep the body in my hold to dispose of it.

Her feelings still linger on my mind. Why indifference. I think back to the first picture of her.

Oh god, she was about to jump from the bridge. Well, she wanted to die, that should made me feel better. In fact, it is worse.

I've robbed her of her death, probably carefully chosen.

Bloody hell.

The curse makes me laugh. It is truly adequate. The corpse is taken care of. Bless vampire speed.

The rain starts pouring down, hitting me with violence.

I should find somewhere to stay. Let's see what I can find in this city.

I walk south, looking for a bar or something like that. I still got some money.

I catch my reflection in a shop window.

I look like shit. Is it even me?

This horror movie like, ghostly white face. The bruises under my eyes are still marked despite my recent meal. In a few hours, they'll recede but right now, it is macabre.

My blond hair is matted, glued on my forehead by the rain. A few dots of blood stain my pale lips. A drop has gone down on my shin, accentuating the pallid marble skin. My eyes are a redder, still dark however. I've gone too long without feeding. It will need some more blood to make them vibrant red. But I'm much more scared by the bottomless hollow look in them.

The fury's all gone. Nothing lingers in my eyes.

It freaks me out. I'm shaking with fright. A cold blooded murderer. Nothing less, nothing more.

I tear my gaze from the window slowly, wishing for something, anything, to make me feel alive.

At the end of the street, I see a small diner.


	6. Alice's Hunt

**Alice POV :**

I quickly find the woods near my block.

Closing my eyes, I see a deer not far from when I stand. I hurry, letting my senses overcome my body.

The deer is there, drinking from the river

Gracefully, without a sound, I sneak around the noble animal extending my hand to feel the soft fur.

It turns its head towards me, hesitating.

A second too long, I lower my mouth on its neck while snapping it with my hand.

I drink greedily, subduing the thirst.

I take care of the body and wash my hands in the river.

I walk around slowly, savouring the peace of the woods.

I sat in the grass. Replaying my last vision of Jasper.

I'm sorry for both of them. The woman, 'cause obviously, she's dead.

And Jasper, 'cause he's suffering for it. I can't wait to show him the vegetarian way of life. I know it will be hard for him but so rewarding.

The horror of the vision melts away as I forgive him.

I 'm ready to go home.

Back home I put back on the dress as the rain starts to pound violently.

I grab my hat, my cloak and head towards the little diner.


	7. A Blessing

**Jimmy POV:**

The bell tints as the door opens to reveal Little Alice.

She's shrugging her drenched cloak and hat off.

«Hey Dear, how are you today?"

«Fine thanks Jimmy. »

I automatically prepare her usual glass of water and settle it in front of her usual stool.

She seems wary, and a bit tired. But her amber eyes glow in the dimly lit shop and she's smiling to me.

Poor, girl. Orphaned so young, always so nice and hard working. I hope her love will finally come back. She deserves to be happy.

"How was your day?"

"Ok, thanks. I made a little thing for your daughter it is no much but, she'll look adorable in it" She seems so convinced I can't help but laugh.

"Sure Alice, your taste in clothes is undeniable...» I take the package and put it with my things, thanking her.

She seems happier now.

A few minutes fly by while I wash some cups.

She has gone back in la la land... As always...

The bell tints as the door opens to reveal an impressive young man.

He is huge, totally drenched from head to toes; his clothes are stuck to his massive body accentuating the solid muscles. His jaw is set and he seems very determined, nearly in pain from it.

His eyes are a freezing dark, with red shadows dancing that make me uneasy. A nagging sensation warns me that this man is dangerous, lethal.

Little Alice turns her head toward the stranger and her grin is wider than I thought it possible.

No way, it can't be her Jasper. She's so fragile and delicate, he's gonna crush her!!!

She jumps lightly from her stool and takes a step in his direction.

Their eyes meet and everything seems to freeze,

She smiles gently, her clear bell like voice resonating in the sudden silence:

"You've kept me waiting"

The man's eyes are totally captured in Alice's gaze. He bows his head, clearly confused.

"I'm sorry Ma'am"" replies the stranger, in a thick southern drawl. I guess it is really him

She laughs, taking his arm and steering him away from the shop.

I've got a feeling it is the last time I see her.

Just before leaving the shop, she turns towards me and blows me a kiss.

Her look contains so many feelings that no word is needed.

She's leaving for good and I give her my blessing.

Good bye Little Alice and Be Happy.

At last.


	8. A Breath of Hope

**Jasper POV**

I am totally and utterly confused. There is a little pixie hanging on my arm. She seems to know me and I haven't got the slightest idea of who she is and what she wants.

I sneak a glance at her.

Her eyes are pure liquid gold.

I 'm sure she's one of us. But I've never seen that color on a vampire before.

Her feelings are the most curious thing.

Pure joy, awe, relief, satisfaction and ...hope.

I'm walking with a radiating, bright sun hangin' on me. I've never felt so much joy comin' from a person, and it seems to be linked to my mere presence.

She's humming a childish song, nearly skipping down the street to match my steps.

"Sorry to ask Ma'am but, who're u an' where're we goin'?"

Her smile brightens impossibly and she answers:

"Home Jasper. Where else could we go? And I'm Alice"

I know there's no need to feel defensive, I can't feel any sort of threat coming from her.

Have I gone through the mirror, down the rabbit hole?

"I'll explain everything, don't worry Jasper. You'll finally be able to live peacefully, I swear"

I don't say a word and hold the door for her. I'm feeling awkward. It is not appropriate to go inside a woman's room without even knowing who she is.

She locks the door. And starts gathering a suitcase.

"Come on Jasper, make yourself comfortable."

I look around the room. Apart from the bed, (I'm glad I can't blush)

There is a rocking chair in the corner, facing the door. From it, I can survey the whole room. A single window lights the small flat. The room is decorated like a doll house. I'm totally out of place with my scars and torn up clothes.

She stops and looks at me with a strange gleam.

"My name is Alice and I've been waiting for you since I woke up as a vampire."

I must look like an absolute idiot. My hand moves to my jaw.

I'm glad it doesn't hang down.

Check for some drool. Nothing. Good, at least I can keep the appearances.

"I 've got a talent. Like you. I can see the future. It shows me glimpses of what could happen, based on people decisions."

That is surprising. A fortune teller. I don't buy it...A small growl escape from me.

Stop messing with me Miss Pixie. I'm not that naïve.

"I can prove it you know."

I smirk waiting for her to continue

«You should stand up"

What? I move my hands, readying myself to stand up when I hear the wood crinkling under my palms...And end up on a heap, splinters in my hair.

She laughs as I raise my eyebrow.

"Ever heard of self fulfilling prophecies Miss Alice? If ya did not say it, maybe i wouldn't have broken it." I snap back, a bit annoyed at her antics.

She comes in front of me, kneeling to clear the mess and whispers.

"How would I know about that little talent of yours, Major Jasper Whitlock? What do you feel right now?"

Her voice is purposely seductive, raw and silky. I shudder upon hearing my name on her sweet lips. Gosh, what is wrong with me!

I am not letting an annoying pixie playing games like that. I'm a feared warrior form the South.

Yay; way to go Major, continue talking to yourself, what are ya, a school boy gatherin' courage to say Hi to a girl?

She stands up and goes back to her things

"Your eyes, why are they gold?" I demand.

She spins to face me, in a graceful way locking her gaze on my dark red irises.

"I don't drink human blood. I survive on animal blood. That allows me to live among human beings without having to kill"

That's it, she's a lunatic. First the fortune teller, then that. I've been living for a while now, if it was possible, I would have known.

"Impossible" I retort. My face must show my building suspicion 'cause she seems unsure of what to say, for the first time. Her eyes glaze over. Is she having an attack?

Is it even possible for a vampire? I may not believe her but I don't want her to be hurt. I stands ready to catch her and she shakes her head.

"Sorry Jasper, I did not want to worry you. It was a vision. I'll show you how to hunt tomorrow morning. It will be downcast."

"So, you also do weather forecast? That's neat"

"Tsss, sarcasm doesn't suit a Gentleman Jasper".

Her light ballet ends with a suitcase closed and a handful of clothes on her arm.

"I'm ready to leave this city but first, I think you should have a shower and a change of clothes. I made these for you. You'll be really handsome, Jasper."

I take the clothes from her and am happy that I can't blush

She turns toward the door, giggling at my awkwardness.

"I'm going to pay the rent and warn the tenant that I'm leaving. I give you half an hour and after, we'll go in the forest, or wherever you want."

She disappears behind the door, leaving me alone in the room. I take a look at the clothes.

Gosh, they are so beautiful! She is talented if she made them herself.

Oops, she even thought about underwear. My, this is awkward.

I go to the bathroom, looking for some kind of soap.

I turn the hot water on and step into the shower.

A slight moan escapes my lips as I feel the heat coursing down my body.

It surely feels great. Where's the soap?

Urgh... Strawberry... Is there anything else?

I grab another bottle. On it is written " Manly Spices for Manly Macho Major".

Gosh, she saw that...

I hope she didn't see my scars...

I scrub my skin hard, as if the soap could erase the marks of my past life.

The little bathroom is filled with vapor.

I step out of the shower, putting on the white shirt and black pants she gave me.

I feel better with some dry and civilised clothes. I take a look at myself in the mirror.

The bruises like shadows under my eyes are nearly gone and my hair is now clean. Not really combed but hey, it surely looks better.

I don't look like a freak. Well, I'm still one but I practically look like a normal person.

I stare at my eyes. Something's wrong. There's a light inside my eyes.

A tiny spark.

Could Alice make the difference?


	9. Departure

**Alice POV:**

I skip down the stairs in direction of the caretaker.

I knock on the door, still giggling, imagining his face when he'll see the soap.

The caretaker's wife open the door, with a red headscarf tied around her front head.

"What do you want?" She grunts.

"Hello Ms Stevenson. I came to warn you of my departure. My fiancée came back and we're going to get married in his city, where we will settle down. His whole family is waiting for us.

So, my flat will be available for rent, and here, the three month rent for the sudden departure."

She is totally flabbergasted at my story. She takes the money, her eyes widening at the sight of so much money.

"Yeah , errr Good luck then ..." she replies.

I go up slowly, letting Jasper having time in his shower.

I will not be alone anymore. I hope...

Great, I can go back now.

I push the door open, and Jasper is there, so handsome with that white shirt clinging to his strong chest. He is waiting for me, the suitcase in his iron grip.

"Everythin's okay Ma'am?"

His thick southern accent is ensnaring.

"Yes, Jasper, we can go."

He offers me his arm, like a good old gentleman. He's been raised right.

We go down, leaving the building, leaving the block, leaving the city.

"As I told you, my name is Alice. I woke up seven years ago, as a vampire, without any memories of my time as a human. No one was there... I had a vision of a vampire called Carlisle Cullen, telling me about the vampire condition and how he discovered that he could survive without any killing.

I saw everything I needed to survive as a vampire. How to hunt, how to stay inconspicuous..."

Jasper is listening carefully to my story. I'm a bit afraid of his reaction. I couldn't see it clearly...

He is nodding, waiting for me to continue.

"I also had visions of you. Just your face, with golden eyes smiling down at me. At first, I did not know anything about you but, you often came back with clues about your life, and where you were. I could not see when we would meet but one thing became clearer and more solid with the months that went away. We would meet in a diner. I had trouble tracking it down but I found it two years ago. So, I decided to wait. And, there, you're here"

He furrows his eyebrows, trying to proceed all this information. I reckon that can sound weird. And I have not told him about the Cullens and that tiny fact about him being my mate. Oops.

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts back to him.

"I see" He mutters...

I wait expectantly for him to talk.

"But, why? Why wait for me?" he whispers.

Exactly what I can't tell you yet Jasper...

"Well, I did not know what to do and, I saw us living with a family, happy and filled with joy."

"A family? But, vampires have troubles living in a coven. They always end up tearing themselves apart. How can you talk about that link? A family?"

We're now in the forest. We're walking down the river, a slight breeze playing with my dress.

"Yeah, a family" I answer with a dreamy tone.

I whip in front of him suddenly enlightened by my dream

"There's the parents Carlisle and Esme, and Edward, he was the first to follow Carlisle. Then, Rosalie joined. She is amazingly beautiful and SO tall, May I add, yes I'm jealous, don't laugh! It is not nice to mock vertically challenged people."

He burst out laughing at my sudden change of mood.

"So back to the Cullens, after Rosalie, there is her mate Emmett. He is so bulky and appreciates a good fight. You'll like him very much! I saw you betting a lot with him. Don't worry, I'll help you win."

Jasper looks at me from the corner of his eyes. He is still doubting me but I can see a flicker of hope in his dead eyes... Poor Jasper. I'll heal you... I promise...

"And, when are we supposed to join them?"

"That's the hard part. I haven't localised them precisely. Maybe we should live on our own for a while, training to resist human blood...And working on knowing each other better. What do you thing Jasper. Stay with me for a while?"

Jasper seems to think it real hard.

"Stop thinking, I saw you accepting. It is okay. Let's play twenty questions!!" I cut him eagerly.

He shakes his head muttering something about annoying hyper pixie...

I scowl at him!

"And what guarantee me that you're not making that up Miss Alice?" he suggests.

Grrr, those soldiers, always so suspicious

"Well, it is not as if I was planning on biting you in a dark alley! Just go with the flow, it is easier Jasper." I am now using my pout, to make him stop protesting.

He suddenly looks serious.

"It is not you I am afraid of. You're claiming knowing me but. You don't know my past. I'm a soldier. I did things I'm not proud of. And, I am dangerous, Miss. More lethal that the most horrible nightmare you could have."

He is standing over me, menacingly growling.

"You should never trust me."

His last sentence lingers on the air and my breath catches in my throat.

I want to cry so much it hurts.

So broken.

"Are you going to kill me Soldier?" I quirk my eyebrow at him

He shakes his head, smiling at the sheer innocence of my question.

"No, Miss. Just concerned about ya apparent lack of precautions towards me. I know what I'm, and how I look. Aren't ya concerned about those?" He is pointing to the scars on his face and neck.

"No, Jasper. It simply shows what you've been through. Would you tell me more about your past?"

He sights, visibly in pain.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but a sweet lady like ya should never hear about that. War is for men."

I sight.

"When you'll be ready Jasper."

We settle for a comfortable silence as we go through the night.


	10. First Hunt

**The Day After. Jasper POV**

"Hey, look, it is downcast today, as I said it would!" says Alice enthusiastic.

"Roarrr, let's go hunting Major". She moves her small hand pretending to scratch at the air.

She makes a cute kitten...

"And, what do we hunt, oh Divine Diana?"

It must seem quite weird, seeing a china doll teaching about hunting to a huge predator like me.

She smells the air, trying to locate an animal...

Her nose wrinkles

"Ugh badger..." she shudders.

"It is not pleasant to have. For your first taste, we can find something better!"

I start sniffing too, wanting to prove her I don't need lessons.

Berk, the blood smells I can find are not so attractive.

"Yes!!!! Gotcha!!!" She starts doing a small victory dance.

Ridiculous but so sweet.

She stops, smiling sheepishly. "There is a wolf not far from here. Follow me."

I grin at her, ready for the challenge.

"Aren't we suppose to follow the white rabbit instead of you ?"

She sticks her tongue at me and start running.

I follow her chuckling at her childish behaviour.

The wolf is there, between our bodies. I throw myself at it before Alice, trying to tackle it to the ground.

I end up on the ground, my shirt torn to pieces, and the pixie giggling madly.

Well, the wolf's neck is snapped!

She urges me to bite.

So, I bite down its neck. The blood is not as bad as I thought. And it is true that it is filling the need if not fulfilling it.

"Well done, Major, but next time, try to save your shirt and not me"

The wolf is totally drained in no time and I look down my shirt.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Miss Alice. It was such a great shirt. Ya must have spent so much time on it. I'm truly sorry"

I am feeling ashamed and sorry for her. Something strikes me, at that precise moment. Am I starting to care for her? No, that's not possible, I haven't felt anything for anyone for so long...

It is just some leftover of politeness from my human life...

"Would ya like somethin' to drink, Miss Alice?"

"Thanks, Jasper, that's very nice of you, but I can fend for myself. Here, look and learn." She winks at me and disappears in the bushes.

I start after her, wondering what she is going to have.

There is a bear standing a few feet from her. She stands, like a stone statue, her eyes are glazed over. I freeze frightened for her. She can't be about to do that right?

Suddenly she moves, escaping the fierce paws of the beast like a butterfly.

I am totally enthralled and captivated by the lethal dance she is performing in front of me.

Then, she is on its back. Her razor sharp white teeth are shining and she snaps the neck of the monstrous beast. It falls in a heap. She smiles at me and bites down.

A few seconds after, she stands offering me the beast

"There are some leftovers, do you want them? It would be a pity to waste it."

I grab the bear greedily. It smells quite acceptable so I drink.

She sits cross legged on the floor, watching me. This is not really appropriate but I need the blood too much. I finish the bear, feeling quite full and sit next to her.

"Why don't you tell me more about you, Miss Alice?"

She smiles sadly.

"I haven't got much to tell you. As I told you, I don't remember my past."

" Well, tell me abou' ya present. What d'ya like doing in ya free time?"

Her eyes lit up .

"I love shopping and making clothes. In fact, I like embellishing people."

"That explains the shirt and pants. I'm still sorry for it" I reply, gesturing toward the shredded pieces left on my shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, I see a lot of shopping trips in the future to make up for it." She is giggling lost in her little future fairy world.

I could adapt to this kind of life. I can comprehend Pete better now.

But, I shouldn't be wishing and dreaming about this kind of life. No heaven could be handed so easily to a damned creature like me. My inside darkness comes back, as the last feelings of some of my victims creep back into my mind, silent screams of pain and horror at disappearing .

Alice seems to sense my darkening mood and softly puts her hand on mine.

Such a tiny hand compare to my big one.

She doesn't say anything and her feelings don't betray any pity.

I refuse to look at her. I lose myself inside her feelings and I can find only love.

What is wrong with this girl!

I begin to feel angry. How can she pretend not to be scared? She is so reckless.

A wave of calm washes the clouds away from my mind and I look at her dumbstruck.

"I can't affect what you're feeling. However, you feel what I feel, right?"

I nod...

"Then, if I feel calm, you'll feel calm." Her honesty shines from her face.

"That's... logic, I think..."

"What were you thinking about?"

I dismiss her, not wanting to remember those times.

"What is your favorite color, Miss Alice?"

She claps her hand.

"Yay, Twenty Questions!!!! You know, for vampires, it should be Twenty Thousands!!!"

I lie down in the grass agreeing to play.


	11. Accomplishment

**A few months later : Alice POV**

I am standing in front of a tiny wooden cottage that Jasper built far from any kind of civilisation.

I am gently dancing, humming to myself.

Jasper is leaning against a tree trunk, pretending to be reading "The art of war".

I see him sneaking glances at me when he thinks I am not looking.

I like the way he stays a gentleman while begin a man.

It is a bit awkward for him to live with me, as a "married" couple. Nothing has happened since our meeting. And he built a separate bedroom for me, even though we don't sleep. And he still has to tell me about his past.

But, i don't care. I know him better and today, I'm gonna surprise him!!

"Jasper, I'm going hunting. I'll be back before twilight, okay?"

He nods, wishing me good hunt.

I skip into the forest, happy with myself. He will never suspect the true reason of my disappearance. I start running the fastest I can. The next city is a hundred miles away. I need to go fast if I want to be back quickly.

The forest turns to a green blur as I accelerate my steps.

The sounds of the city are becoming louder.

Great!

I squeeze my fingers around the left over of money I took with me.

I slow down to enter the city, diriging my feet to the music store.

There, I can see the most perfect guitar for Jazz.

The clerk puts it in a black case and hand it to me.

I attach it in my back and go back to my Jazz.

When I come back, he is still there, reading another book. This one is a historical one, about the Civil War.

I try to be as silent as I could but of course, he feels my presence and turns towards me, smirking.

God, he is gorgeous with that carefree expression!

I feel his eyes travelling to the case sticking from my back.

"What's this?"

"A present for you, Jasper."

I take the case from my back and hand it to him.

His eyes lit up.

"What is the occasion, Miss Alice? »

I produce a little mirror from my pocket.

"Look, Jasper, your eyes are totally gold now!"

He looks surprised, and reaches for the mirror, the case still in his other hand.

"Hey, that's right"

His eyes are smoldering in front of his accomplishment and I can feel his pride slipping into me.

He gives me back the mirror and goes back to sat in front of the tree. He opens the case and takes the guitar on his lap.

«Have a sit, Miss Alice"

I do as he says, waiting for him to play

"You saw I could play the guitar?"

I giggle at the fake annoyed expression he is flashing me.

He put his fingers on the cords and starts playing.

He sings softly with a deep, warm voice that makes me shudder.

It is a song about a young soldier preparing for war...

I feel sad and strangely nostalgic. Guess his power is slipping from his grasp.

I like when he sends me his very own emotions instead of what he wants me to feel.

His voice is wrapping around me and I can't stop the tiny purr escaping from my lips.

A tiny smile appears in the corner of his lips.

The song ends and he looks at me.

"You like it? »

"Yes. How do you know it, Jasper?"

"It is one of the few memories I kept from my human years. »

He lets his fingers stray lightly on the guitar as his eyes lose themselves in a far away memory.

"I don't remember much from my human life. Some images of my mother, preparing a cake, my father coming home after work. Which one, I don't remember.

I; dressed for church... Later, running through the fields next to our house.

A true youn' Texan Boy, Ma'am"

He mimes a "Cow boy" salute, his hand on an imaginary cow boy hat.

I smile, drowning in his memories... Trying to figure out his face when he was a little boy.

He sighs deeply...

«Then, the civil war began. I was eager to fight, so eager for defending the South, for glory and... Well, I was a foolish boy, not knowing that sometimes, war is nothing more than that.

Kill or be killed."

I shudder suddenly, catching the regrets in the slight crack of his voice. But, this regret seems to be linked to much more that the Civil war.

He stops talking, quieting the strings.

I am dying to take him against me, to stroke his hair. I want to soothe him so much, my fingers are aching.

But, I have to let him finish. He needs to say everything.

I can't forget he's a warrior.

"Guess that makes me quite old compared to ya Miss Alice?"

I nod, smiling.

"I was talented to commend men, and I ended being the youngest Major of the war. My superiors were proud.

I was so convinced that what I was doing was for... well the greater good..."

He tenses a little, straightening himself.

I catch a glimpse of the young successful Major.

Would I have loved him at that point?

«That is where I learnt this song. I used to play for the boys during the evenings, while they were reminiscing about home and girls waiting for them."

"Were there a soon to be Madam Whitlock" I ask, shyly.

He turns his head towards me, shaking it

"No, a real goo'soldier couldn't be distracted from da' fight by da' thought to stay'live to go home. T'was my personal belief at da point. I wasn't afraid t'die. In some ways, I was expectin' it. Guess t'existence always keeps surprises for us..."

"What happened?" I whisper, afraid of the answer.

«One night, I was in charge of the women and kids. After I'd put them out 'f harm way, I went back to da' camp.

I saw three women, walkin' toward me.

I stopped my horse, askin' them if I could help or guide them.

One of them was gigglin'. At first, I didn't notice anythin' wrong. Well, I was used to women gigglin' in front of me. I was quite a catch in this time."

He wriggles his eyebrows, smiling predatoryly at me.

"Still is" I mumble to myself.

If he hears, he doesn't say anything.

"They started to talk in hushed tones and one of them took a step towards me.

Her name was Maria. She was a vampire. Well, the three of them were. She smiled eagerly at me, advancing slowly and told me that I would be of use for them, if I survived.

And then, I felt a sharp pain in my neck, and hell' flames started to consume me. That was the end of my life as a human being and the start of my vampire one."

Oh... There are still a lot of questions... The scars, that Maria... His talent...

"And, why did she transform you?' My voice is so low I 'm surprised he catches it.

«She was building an army for the vampire wars of the South. Questions of territories. My talent allowed me to be of great use.

But, there is no need for ya to know about that. T'was another war. As I said, war is nothin' more than war.

I spent a century with her; becomin' her right arm. I quitted about five years before our meeting"

«'Cause you couldn't bear that climate anymore. I mean, with your gift, it must have been awful, in a violent climate as that?"

He turns towards me, thunderstruck

"My, oh my, you're smart Miss Alice. Took me nearly a century to understand why I always was so depressed..."

I smile sheepishly.

"But now Major, you'll never have to do that again!'

He looks so unconvinced that I'm a bit miffed.

'Hey, I'm the fortune teller, so if I say so, it is true!'

"Don't be angry, I believe ya Miss Alice. At least, I wanna believe ya."

"Good! » Tentatively, I lean on his shoulder. He stiffens clearly feeling awkward

I continue until I 'm settled comfortably against him.

I sense that the discussion is closed for today. I already learned a great deal. He is starting to trust me. No need to rush things.

"Do you know others songs?"

"Sure, your wish is my commend Miss Alice."

And blows the wind, and sets the moon, this night, we're all alone.


	12. Even Angels Can Fall

**Jasper POV:**

Alice is inside sewing. I feel a little bad to keep her scooped inside when she could live in a city. But I'm still unsure of my grasp of control.

She's really pretty, my own personal sun. I still don't know what I did to deserve her. I am being saved by an angel...

Suddenly, I smell blood.

Human

Blood.

Hot, candy like

Blood.

The venom flows automatically and I clench my fists.

Alice doesn't seem to notice it.

"Alice, there is someone comin', someone human."

Her eyes are widening, clearly frightened

"Are you okay Jasper?'

I nod, stopping my breath.

She stands and goes out to see what's going on.

I hide in the deepest of our home, hugging my knees close to my chest.

I stop listening, I close my eyes and concentrate on Alice's face.

Alice, Alice, Alice.

Her eyes, her smile, her scent.

I drown deeper in my mind, closing myself from the outside world.

I won't slip.

The drawer next to me is shaking.

Am I shakin'?

It hurts not to move.

Blood.

A single drop of it won't hurt...

No, stop this train of thought now. I won't kill. My nails dig deeper in my arms, trying to distract me from the need.

Suddenly, a scream cut inside my bubble.

ALICE!!!!!!!

I shoot through the house, the scent of the blood thicker in the air.

I am losing my mind as I reach the door.

Alice is still screaming a strange heap in front of her feet.

In what seems an eternity, I reach her and jump in front of her, in a slight crouch, looking for a threat.

On the ground, is lying a man, probably a hunter, drained from his blood.

I turn to face Alice, my insides turning to jelly as I begin to proceed what happened.

Alice's adorable face is spattered with tiny drops of blood.

Her screams slowly die as her air is totally consumed.

Her mouth stays open revealing her stained teeth.

She is in total shock.

I'm frozen too. Not knowing what to do, I hug her tightly, whispering in her ears.

"Come back Alice, it's okay, everythin'll be okay."

I was so focused on me I never thought about her.

Of course she is so young, it must be hard for her too.

I will never forgive myself for that.

I should have protected her better. Of course, she is not an angel,

she is not perfect. How foolish can I be. If Maria taught me one thing.... It is that every one has weaknesses.

I tighten my hold, sending her waves after waves of calm. But she is unresponsive.

Bloody shit!

I start pleading.

"Alice, please, come back to me. Dear, it is okay, you did not plan it"

She is slowly breaking down in my arms, heart wrenching sobs wracking her whole tiny body.

My own dead heart explodes in millions of tiny shards that pierce through my body.

I stroke her hair, rocking her.

Time freezes for us but not for this fucking world.

One soul more or one soul less. That fuckin' doesn't matter

The sun is setting and the darkness surround us, once more.

She is clinging to me, apologizing over and over.

Her tiny fists grab my shirt tearing holes in it and, as the moon lights her hair, I make a promise with myself.

I'll never let Alice be hurt again, even by herself.

She finally calms down, and looks at me, despair clearly showing in her now red irises.

«You must hate me so much now" she says, her voice cracking.

"Everything was okay but then, he tripped and started bleeding. Next thing I know, he's dead and I'm covered in blood." She is sniffling, unnecessarily and try to squirm out of my hold, ashamed. There is absolutely no way I'm letting her go!

My arms clench around her, leaving no possible escape.

"You acted on your instinct. That's hardly something to condemn Alice. You're trying to resist and that in itself is way more important. That does not make you a monster. Believe me, I know quite a bit about real monsters."

I roll my sleeve up to show her my scars.

She is staring at the scars, tracing each one with her finger.

I continue my speech. I must make her understand. She might not be an angel but, she'll never be a monster.

"Alice, I am a monster. What I did with Maria, was horror. I killed, without mercy, with no distinction between men and women, kids or adults, human or vampire. I was trained to tear limbs apart, to snap necks and to make the blood flows freely.

Maria would create newborns and I would train them. The only objective was to augment our hunting territory but in the end, it was not a need anymore, it was pure greed. And that was inexcusable.

Within a year, the newborns that had survived were destroyed. Because within a year, they would lose their strength. I was lucky to survive my first year. And I only did because Maria needed me to control the newborns. That was being a monster. I used my power to calm them and make them happy by my presence, just to kill them. That is being a monster.

But you, you're not, you'll never be Alice."

Wow. That must be the longest speech I ever did.

She feels better now. Calming done.

"You're not a monster. You had enough strength to turn your back on her Jasper. He was just passing through. The bleeding was the result of a spur of the moment decision. I did not see anything. He should have been spared. I'll never forgive myself." She answers stubbornly

I take her head between my hands forcing her to look straight into my eyes.

The ruby of eyes does not shock me. I know it is only a shadow hiding her true color.

"I was selfish Alice. I promise you, that will never happen again. We will leave this place and start looking for the Cullens. We need help."

She nods weakly and I let her go.

"I am going to burn down the house. We'll depart at sunrise."

My voice has a strange edge in it.

I take the corpse, sending it inside.

Alice is waiting.

I set fire to the house and we look as our hopes and dreams fly away towards the stars.

I go back to her, and hold her against me.

«I am sorry Jasper"

I shush her.

If anything, that accident has made me closer to her.

And somewhere inside, a little voice is whispering.

"Don't get close, you'll crush her."


	13. Wedding of the Damned

**Alice POV : **

It's been a year since our first real meeting.

Months passed away without leaving a solid imprint on our lives.

Jasper is still closed to me. He has made lots of progress and we live closer to the human civilisation. That allows me to work daily on my resistance.

He insists on hovering in the shadows when I go to the city, keeping himself from human eyes but still able to intervene for me.

A bit creepy to have a stalker like that for some girls but I don't mind. If only I knew more about men, maybe I could influence him to open up and being more carefree.

I am going down the main street of this new city towards the drugstore. Jasper is waiting in one of the dark perpendicular street.

Suddenly, I hear a scream on my right.

A crowd is assembling in front of the television store.

Women are crying, her hands in front of their mouth.

Men are frozen, totally in shock listening carefully to the special news report.

I walk faster, listening to the news report.

There was an attack on Pearl Harbor. This means WAR.

I slow down wondering what it will mean, for us.

Suddenly, someone grip my hand and tug me away from the store.

I snap towards the person, and Jasper is there, not breathing, a carefully expressionless mask over his traits.

I know he's in hell, with the mass of anguished humans worrying about war.

"Slow down, Jasper, you're hurting me"

He doesn't say anything but lessens his grip.

"What, Jasper, what does that mean?"

We're now back outside the city.

He spins on his heels and grabs me by my shoulders.

"It means the war has reached our country. It means that the war IS worldwide Alice. "

He is visibly troubled; I can see the wheels turning inside his brain.

Suddenly, he starts laughing, a deep, harsh and cold laugh that makes me numb.

"But, for us, it doesn't mean anything anymore. It is not as if I could enrol in the army to fight for the country right? Forget it Alice."

I don't know what to say. I try to take him in my arms but he pushes me back violently.

«Stop it Alice. I am not a little kid you have to cuddle, okay?"

He seems angry. His eyes have turned a brilliant dark, like burning charcoal.

I let my hands drop on each of my sides, my lower lip trembling. What has made him snap like that?

He seems totally out of control, letting an incredible anger flowing freely.

I can practically taste it in the air.

"I am not a soldier anymore. I am not concerned by those events.

Only by the waste of blood." He is smirking in the air.

What!!!!!! What is the meaning of that?

"Jasper!" I retort, folding my arms.

"I 'm fed up with you treating me like a kid" he spits.

"And I'm fed up with you stalking me without a word. When will you accept the fact that we love each other? And that we have a right to be happy, together?" I reply.

Oops. Seeing the shade his eyes are turning, I probably shouldn't have said that.

He stalks back to me, hovering over my small frame.

I curse inwardly, for being so short.

He hunches his shoulder to lower his head near my ear and says, in very purposeful, clear voice:

"You really think you love me, dear? Let's check it baby"

And I find myself being pinned down, my body leaving an indent in the solid ground.

He is blocking me, using his whole strength to keep me below him.

I begin trembling in fear, my throat suddenly dry, without a sound escaping.

I feel coldness creeping up my arms and legs, and my breathing is ragged. I have never felt that sensation in my whole life.

I am terrorized.

The dirt seeps into my clothes, tainting them, penetrating my skin.

He nudges my legs open and settles his knee between, moving it up, pressing it against me.

"So Dolly, still trusting me? Still loving me? Do you understand what is going to happen?" He spits in my neck.

And suddenly, I am feeling calm, and then ecstatic about the idea of him taking me.

Wetness settles between my legs and as rapidly as it came, it disappears, leaving an impression of filth, and disgust.

He is now kissing down my neck, trailing his teeth down toward my right breast and I can't help but quiver. Am I shuddering? Or is it more like a thrill at being finally against him. He bites down on the side of my breast, just below it.

The sting is awful and I cry out the pain. I am now filled with rage, anger so strong it is tearing my guts apart.

He has trapped my tiny wrists inside his massive hands and continues to whisper in my ear.

"I can make you do what I want, Dolly. It will not be the first time you know. It used to be a sick game between Maria and Me. How fast would I put the female newborns in my bed? Sometimes, Maria would get jealous, when the newborn proved to be a talented lover, and she would barge in, tearing the poor female apart, before jumping on me."

I close my eyes, trying to rein my feelings, and collect my thoughts. I don't wanna hear anymore.

I began trashing against his iron grip. I am hysterical, now, moving in wild desperate motions.

"Yeah, Baby, get feisty. It only makes it better. I recall the mixed scents of Maria and the smoke of our toy, burning away"

His voice is mesmerizing. Dripping cruelty and enjoyment at the memories.

The wave of hatred grows higher and it all becomes clearer.

It is not my fear

It is not my anger

It is not my desire

It is not my disgust

It is not my hatred

And as fast as it came, everything disappears, vanishing...

I become limp in Jasper embrace and open my eyes.

He props himself up on his hands, to stare at me.

"Your mask is broken Jasper. I can see well through it, you know."

And, as I say that, he leans back on his knees, half straddling me. He turns his head away from me, in shame.

"You want me to feel all that, because you think you're a demon. Not because you drink human blood, because of what you did to your own kind. And hearing about the war sent you back to your human time, right? You're regretting not having been able to defend your boys, right? You consider yourself as a betrayer, a traitor. Because you did not try to go back to your brothers after your change. Because you just stayed with Maria.

And not being able to participate in this war makes you feel useless, like filth"

I stop as a mournful moan escaping from his lips. He sits back, his knees deep in the dirt, his hands laying on his lap, palms up, fingers curled aimlessly.

«I love you Jasper. Don't ever doubt it. It is not your doing.

You saw how I can escape it if I really want to."

He looks straight into my soul.

"I'm sorry Alice. But, how can you be so sure it is not my evil power making you behave like that? The way you make me feel makes me lose control on my power totally. I'm sure you've already felt it"

I sit up, mirroring his position.

"How can you be so sure I didn't plan everything to keep you as a protector using my evil power?"

He looks dumb, trying to understand.

"Just trust me, as I trust you"

He wraps his arms around me, pushing his head in the crook of my shoulder.

"I will, Alice. From now on, I will trust us"

The sting of his bite still hurts, and I wince slightly as he puts pressure on it.

"I hurt you Alice. And yet, I love you so damn deep!"

I can't help the joy that fill me entirely.

I tighten my hold on him and make him look at me.

"I am a little bit more like you Jasper. And I will treasure the scar"

He looks calmer now and offers me his right wrist to bite.

I hesitate, not wanting to behave as Maria used to.

He insists.

"Bite me Alice. And I will always be yours"

I bite down slowly, just enough to let some venom penetrate his skin

He smiles, stroking my hair.

I turn my lips toward him and he kisses me, tenderly.

"It will mean we belong to each other Alice."


	14. A Slinky ?

**Jasper POV:**

The war has been going on for a while now. We are the beginning of 1946 and the war is finished. I write down the last events, trying to keep a detailed trace of the war timeline.

It is a pity my talent for military strategies could not be put in action.

'Cause it was one hell of a war. I update the world map, noting the progress of the Allies.

I close my notebook with a slap, and look up.

My adorable wife is reading a book next to me.

I lean towards her and steal her kiss.

She grins, turning her head just at the right moment and our lips meet in a perfect gesture.

She always knows in advance but hey... Maybe this time I'll surprise her.

"I'm going hunting, Alice. Wanna come?"

I know perfectly well she is too absorbed in her book. I can feel her feelings going wild from the sappy romance she is reading.

She let herself plunge into the future, looking for a reason to quit her reading.

"You'll be good, I'll stay here."

"Okay, see ya, love"

I go down the little trail towards the forest, and start running.

I take some time to hunt effectively and circles down toward the town.

I settle on going to buy a new notebook for me.

At the last moment, before entering the shop, I enter the toy store and goes the fastest I can to buy her a slinky.

I'm sure she'll love it.

I go back, my mind firmly on hunting.

Please Alice, don't look!!!!

I open the door swiftly and sit next to her on the couch, the package on my lap.

She is still concentrated on her book.

I stroke her knee, claiming her attention.

She looks up her eyes widening at the sight of the package.

"Jazz, What's that?"

I am beaming.

"You didn't see?"

She shakes her head, concerned.

I am really proud of myself and set her a wave of my pride.

"Oh, Jazz, that's so nice of you!! You finally succeeded to surprise me!

So, may I open it?"

She is jumping slightly in her seat, and finally grabs the present.

So childish, and so pretty. I love it when she smiles like that.

She is now opening the present with care.

"A Slinky?! What is this?»

"This is a new toy I heard about.

Look, I'll show you."

I took the little toy in my hands and walks towards the stairs

She is on my heels, straining her neck to see what I am going to do.

I settle the slinky on the stairs and give it a slight motion to allow it to go down...

"AAAAAaaaaawwwwwwwww, it is going downstairs alone!!!!!!!! She is giggling and clapping.

"Once More Jazz!!"

I knew she would love it.

We keep playing with the slinky for over an hour.

Suddenly, she calms down, and puts the Slinky on one of our shelves.

She takes her time to put it carefully and spins in front of me.

Her arms circle my neck and she kisses me deeply.

I am totally intoxicated by her scent, her taste and her feelings.

She is overjoyed at being in peace with me.

I feel her tongue slipping through my lips and tighten my hold around her waist.

God, I want her.

She leans back and whispers

"God, I want you."

My hands fly around her, unfastening her dress while she does the same to my shirt.

Her tiny hands stops around the large belt buckle I 'm wearing. And she starts teasing the skin of my belly.

I push her back against the side of the shelves, seeking more closeness, while stroking her back.

The impact of our tangled bodies shakes the shelves and the slinky falls down on the floor.

The sound of the slinky makes Alice laugh into my mouth and I can't help but moan.

She throws me off balance and we fall down next to the still rolling slinky.

She breaks our passionate kiss and looks at me with a smirk.

"You've made the Slinky fall"

She is pretending to pout, waving a finger at me in the air.

I laugh at her attempt at an authoritarian face.

And her eyes light up with a wicked gleam.

My pants are flying across the room and I lose myself in us.


	15. Running toward Family

**Alice POV:**

Today is the beginning of a New Year: 1955

I've been watching TV for two hours now.

Suddenly, I find myself sucked in another world.

I see a bronze haired boy running with a tall blond woman in the woods. They're laughing. The woman is holding some clothes against her chest.

They turn their heads and YES !!!!!!!!! The Cullens!!!!!!!

I hear an angry shout and I see a naked man shooting through the trees, and shaking his fist at the two others. This is Emmet. Apparently, he's been on the receiving end of a prank!

They stop in front of a brown house.

Esme is leaning at the window on the first store, looking for the reason of the commotion.

She rolls her eyes just as Rosalie throws the clothes back at her unsuspecting boyfriend. He's blinded by the clothes and falls on his butt, making the others laugh their head off!

An amused voice comes from inside

"Kids, behave and Emmet, stop streaking the woods please. We're not that far from Great Falls, and I'm not sure the inhabitants would appreciate your "natural" beauty."

I could bet it is Carlisle.

Suddenly, I'm back.

I rush to Jasper's study, yelling for him to come.

Of course, I don't need to yell like a fish vendor but, I'm so excited!

He pokes his head around the corner, messed hair, a pencil on his ear and some ink on his cheek.

"What, Darling, a problem?"

"No, I HAVE FOUND THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay angel, but don't shout, I'm right next to you, you know, and I've also got vampire hearing..." He winks at me, motioning for me to come into his office.

Papers are scattered everywhere. I barely find a place to sit on the tiny couch.

I'm still jumping up and down.

"They are in Great Falls, in Montana. You know the city of the painter Charles Russell, the one you like SOOOO much for his cowboy paintings!"

"Are you sure? We're quite far from the city. Will they still be there when we arrive?"

I scowl at this practical mind. Way to spoil my fun, Major.

I cross my arms, angrily.

"Well, I'm a psychic but I can't influence people decisions you know. So, take the decision to go with me and we'll see what it does."

He smiles gently, rummaging through his things.

I close my eyes, searching the future.

Finally, another scene unfolds in from of me.

I can see Carlisle on the threshold of the house, with Esme slightly behind.

Rosalie is standing on his left, in a slight crouch.

«Welcome to our home. Those who seek another way of life are always welcome.d I see you've already begun to drink animal blood."

YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My joy breaks the vision and I set a triumphant look on Jasper!

"Yeah, Carlisle Esme and Rosalie will be there to greet us."

Jasper sighs, messing his hair a bit more as he thinks deeply.

"Okay, Alice, we'll go tomorrow. I've got to settle a few things before going. Do we keep the house? "

"No, we'll not need it anymore. Let's sell it, as fast as possible. With the furniture. I'll pack what I need right now!!!"

I 'm off to our room, searching through the closet.

Jasper comes on my heels.

He leans on the door frame.

"You know Dear, if you don't take anything, I will take you shopping..."

YAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!

I spin on my heels and jump into his arms, showering him in kisses

"Thanks you, Jazz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He puts me back on the bed

"Let's go Baby, I'll take care of the house and pack the little things I won't be able to replace. You should do the same, and this afternoon, we will go together to put the house on sale."

I gather a bag and put my favourite books and pictures in it.

There are a few things I wanna keep: the presents from Jasper, and some jewellery.

I creep back to Jazz 's office.

He is also packing some books. I recognize his battered bible.

Some maps and all his journals. He should become a history teacher! With all the things he wrote down... He's quite smart my Jazzy!

I see him reaching for pictures of us, of the houses we've lived in.

His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and I can see my scar.

My dead heart swells with all the love I have for him.

I can help but touch slightly his scar under my breast.

A few minutes later, he's done.

His bag is hanging loosely on his shoulder as he is rolling his sleeves down.

"Well, what're ya waitin' for Ma'am?"

His accent diminished with the years but he still knows how to use it to make me feel like jelly.

"You, Major"

He quirks an eyebrow looking down at my feet.

I look down too.

My bare feet.

Ooooooooooppppppps.

"I 'm right back." His laugh is booming behind me as I go back to fetch some shoes.

When I go down, he has taken my bag on his other shoulder and offers me his arm.

"Let's go Milady, I've got all the papers ready for the sale." He tells me patting his pocket

"You've prepared them before? That's so thoughtful."

"No, that's being ready for every opportunity" He answers, proudly.

My brave Major...

I laugh and break into a slight jog toward the city.

"Come on Jazz, let's go! »

And off we are, towards the city.

"Wait, I'd like to drink a bit before going down."

"Sure Baby, that's a good idea."

After a quick hunt, we're finally in front of the estate agency.

Jasper is talking with the agent.

A quarter of hour after, we're ready to go.

We'll call back every week to know of the situation.

And, as the sun goes down, we're heading towards Montana.


	16. Troubles always find us

**Jasper POV.**

We've been running for two days now.

We've crossed two frontiers and are now in Wisconsin.

Alice is running ahead of me, dancing her way through the thick foliage.

I hope they'll still be there when we arrive.

Suddenly a strange scent reach my nose and I automatically switch into defence mode.

I run faster and jump in front of Alice, cutting her way short and crouching in front of her.

She stops. And I can feel her slipping into the future.

She has always strange feelings when she goes into the future, as if they were coming from very far.

I concentrate on the potential danger.

Well, dangers. Two sets of feet.

No breath. No heartbeat.

I growl slightly.

Two vampires come out of a giant bush

Red irises and worn clothes. Nomads.

Two males. One of them is a newborn. His irises are dilated. He has just fed.

I recognize the cruel sparkle in his eyes.

But, the vampire next to him is not a newborn. Probably his Creator.

Brown hair, very plain for a vampire, I have already seen this face.

I make myself a bit more threatening.

«Good day to you, Major Whitlock."

My eyes are narrowing as I identify the vampire in front of me.

Thomas Charles Jr.

One of Maria's enemies.

I slightly move my head

"Thomas"

Alice is back, her hand tensing on my shoulder.

She's afraid, for me.

That's bad.

I feel a fight coming.

"Well well well, what have we here? A real cuttie."

I growl loudly as his eyes trailed down my Alice.

My glare is screaming:

MINE!

Alice is angry now, ready to strike.

"What're u doin' here? Ya're a bit far from da' south Thomas."

He is looking down at his sharp nails, a bit bored.

"Well, your Mistress took down my army and I barely escaped undead. I 'm now gathering a new army to take her down. However, may I inquire why you're not with her?"

"I have my reasons. Well, I'm not concerned anymore by those wars. We'll leave you»

The air is tense, I can feel the energy sparking around us.

His companion is looking at us, intrigued.

"Master Thomas, why are his eyes gold?"

"Well, that is probably linked to the reason he left his Mistress"

I flinch at the choice of terms. Mistress.

I can't help but groan.

Alice is silently urging me to run.

"I drink animal blood now. And as I said, I don't care for what you wanna do to Maria. Fuck her or kill her, I don't give a damn" I answer, not bothering for language, even if Alice is here.

I must convince Thomas I'm still as dangerous as before.

"The thing is Major; I can't let you go like that. You understand my doubt after seeing you so intimate with Maria, that you've turned your back so strongly you would let me kill her without moving a finger."

He snaps his finger and the young one lunges at me.

I shove Alice back, begging her to flee the fight.

Of course, she won't.

I am struggling under the strength of the young one.

I start manipulating his feelings.

He is now terrorized and paralysed in fright.

I grab his head and as I attempt to break his neck he disappears.

Thomas is leaning on a tree, savouring the fight.

"Interesting power, the ability to teleport, right? »

I curse, knowing that Thomas has a power on his own and Alice is not ready to face it.

I analyse the possibilities quickly.

I can't fight both of them at the same time and Thomas is not above harming Alice to disarm me.

Alice is too inexperienced to win against Thomas.

But, she can deal with the newborn. I've taught her enough for that.

Well, I keep telling myself that as I snap back on Thomas, ready to fall into his hypnotic power.

Images form in front of my eyes and I start relying only on the feelings I receive from outside.

I search for a cruel sadistic joy.

I find fear, hysterical panic, and pain.

I find a cloud of far away emotion.

Pictures of Thomas hurting Alice appear on my eyelids.

I can't lose my mind. Or we're both dead for good.

Thomas voice rings into my head.

"Well, Major, I see you've found yourself a female.

I remember the way you were addicted to Maria.

I will take a special pleasure tearing your wife apart.

Even if it is a pity, as hot as she is."

A raging spark appears inside me but I shake my head.

That's not real.

Suddenly, I sense him in my back. A sadistic joy creeping slowly up my spine, making me eager in anticipation of the pain I'll inflict. The adrenaline shots through my body and a sick, twisted lust settle in my lower body. I'm not sure which feelings are who but it fuels my determination.

Gotcha!

I reach swiftly and grab him. I push the feelings away as hard as I can. The illusion breaks and I start seeing the scene in front of me.

I rip one of Thomas' arms off its socket. A deafening crack informs me that the bones are broken. I can see the torn skin, the muscles hanging loosely from the lack of nervous input. A mix of venom and blood leak from the hole, dripping on the bit of flesh still attached around the socket.

His scream is deafening and he starts fighting back.

He throws me back with a surprising strength and I barely find my balance back.

A quick glance toward the right shows me Alice, eyes closed, evading the newborn, infuriating him.

Good girl.

A strong fist interrupts my thoughts as I feel my nose and cheekbone cracking under the pressure.

Blood and venom pour from the crack and a sharp pain course my head. A red curtain falls in front of my eyes.

I grab the fist, crushing it as hard as I can and yank the following arm on my right trying to reach for the neck.

He is fighting viciously, biting every available flesh, using my hold as a propeller to break my knee.

I fall on my side without letting go.

I've suffered worse.

I let escape a cold laugh, trying to ignite rage inside him.

Good things he need concentration for his illusions.

Suddenly, Alice's voice reaches through our fight.

Thomas uses the distraction to free himself off my hold, but not without losing his remaining hand. That's the mark of a true warrior. Do the sacrifices needed to survive. I used to do the same not so long ago.

We're a mess, blood and venom flowing freely, ripped flesh hanging down.

She's holding the young one in a deadly lock, her teeth sinking slightly in his neck.

Good girl.

Thomas laugh and motion for her to kill him.

Alice smiles and whispers something into the neck of the young one. At the same time, I instil rebellion inside him.

Great thinking, Alice. Thomas won't believe that his newborn will turn on him.

I see Thomas concentrating, trying to trap the newborn in his illusions.

I grab a stone from the ground and throw it forcefully towards Thomas. His concentration is broken and I nod towards Alice to let the newborn go.

He is now filled with resentment towards Thomas, courtesy of myself.

Damn, he's fast.

Teleporting himself just behind Thomas in the blink of an eye, he grabs a hold on his master, tearing Thomas head with brutal strength.

Self confidence has always been Thomas's weakness. And this newborn wasn't trained enough to resist my power, contrary to the other times I fought against his newborns.

Thomas is now ripped apart and I use my control to calm down the newborn.

He is now lost, sitting on the ground while Alice is burning the pieces away.

My knee and face are mending painfully.

"What's your name, young one?"

He looks at me, confused.

"Tim."

"How old?"

«I don't know."

"Do you know the secrecy rules and the Volturi?»

"Yes."

"Then, you're free to go."

Alice is now kneeling down next to me, inspecting my wounds.

I shush her away.

Alice stutters at my stubbornness.

She looks toward Tim.

"You should go toward the east, Tim. Good things are waiting for you there."

With that, she helps me stand, grumbling at me.

Tim is still sitting on the ground.

I send him a wave of calm.

He runs toward us

«Wait, what am I gonna do?"

Alice smiles and turns.

"Go in this direction. You're now free from your master."

He nods, still a bit lost.

Thomas must have trapped him in an illusion during all his time as a vampire.

However, he leaves, probably not wanting to be killed.

Alice slaps me behind the head.

"That's for endangering yourself!!!!"

I grin sheepishly.

"Maybe we could find something to drink Alice, it will help with the mending. »

She puts me down.

"Stay here, I'll bring back something for you."

A few minutes after, she's back and I drink greedily.

My knee and nose are totally mended. She is cleaning the dried blood on my face.

"I'm sorry Alice. I should have prevented the fight. You should not have fought."

"Don't be. I was glad to be able to do something. And, you trained me for a reason, right?"

I sigh. She is always right.

«That's true, I want you to be able to protect yourself, if I am not near you. But, I am sorry you had to witness that. Are you not afraid of me now?"

"No Jazz. Never."

She lowers her mouth, kissing her scar on my wrist.

I take her in my arms, happy to see her unscathed.

"I'm glad you were able to defend yourself Alice."

"I had a good teacher."

"Let's take some rest"

She settles inside my tights.

"Alice. Do you have any questions about what Thomas said?"

"Not really. But, I'd like to hear your own story. Even if I don't care, I think it would do you some good."

"You're right. Well, Maria is what we call the Sire. It means she was the one to change me. Some pretends that a special link is created between the Sire and the Newborn. I don't buy it. But, that's why Thomas called Maria my Mistress. Because, according to him, the newborns are a property of the Sire. That's why he told you to kill Rim."

"I see. " she answers softly.

«Well, he once saw Maria kissing me on a battlefield, before fleeing from the lost fight. And, unfortunately, Maria is a bit exuberant, especially when blood and venom were mixing on the dirt." I wince, remembering our love making after the fight.

Alice is stroking my arm, lightly as if exorcising the demons of my past.

«It was a dark period for me, lust and blood mixed in a perpetual dizzying haze. Maria was cruel and rough. It was a game of Mouse and cat. Always distrusting everyone, playing your assets to ensure your power on others. But, after some decades, I began manipulating her. That's why she let me go. She knew I would not be easy to kill.

And she also knew I would not turn on her. I owe her too much. "

Alice turns an understanding face toward me.

"But, how much evil she was, you liked her to an extend? Even if she was a manipulative, sadistic bitch, 'cause deep down she helped you survive."

I smile at her.

"At first, I hated her, with all my guts when I escaped. I would not have killed her because I did not want to resemble her even in the slightest. And without her, I would have been dead. At a certain point, I was convinced it would have been better.

Nevertheless, now, I realize she did well, 'cause I 'm truly happy with you."

«That's why I will never hold a grudge toward her, even if she made you suffer so deeply." answers Alice while nestling her head in the small of my shoulder.

"Why did you send him to the East?"

"Oh, that, he's gonna find his mate in two days, if he keeps in this direction. And she is not a newborn so; she'll be able to control him. Her name is Anna."

"Good. »

Not another word is needed.


	17. First step inside the Cullen Clan

**Alice POV:**

Jasper has closed his eyes, as if sleeping. The wind is breezing in his hair. I take a look at our clothes...

We'll have to stop by a store before meeting the Cullens...

That's why Jasper was dressed so differently during my vision.

I still don't know how Jazz survived in such a hell.

I feel him stir under me.

"Jazz, do you feel better? Maybe we should go? »

"Sure Alice. But, maybe we should head for a city or somewhere we can find clothes. I am sufficiently threatening without blood and torn clothes to make the Cullens suspicious so, it would be better to ensure I look " tame"."

She laughs at me.

"Yeah!"

And off we're gone, whooshing through the landscape.

About one hour after, we're nearing the city.

I see in the distance, some clothes hanging in the wind to dry.

I show them to Jasper who nods and changes his path toward the house.

There are the clothes I saw us wearing for the meeting with the Cullens.

I grab the sky blue dress and some undergarments while Jazz waits, listening for newcomers.

I locate the white slacks and blue shirt to go with my dress.

We run back in the safety of the woods, to change.

He is ogling me from the corner of his eyes and I slow down my undressing, humoring him.

A sheepish grin appears on his face.

"Sorry Baby, I couldn't resist. You're too beautiful for your own good"

He comes to me, wriggling his eyebrows in a parody of a sexy approach.

I evade him, not needing my power to know what will happen if I let him touch me.

As sweet as the option is, I really want to be at the Cullens tonight.

I fastly put on my dress, denying him.

"Go on Jazz, dress up, we've got a long road to go and we have to be there tonight. Edward and Emmet have gone hunting and it will be easier to convince them in this configuration"

He groans, clearly disappointed.

A tiny wave of lust hits me...

"Tss, you know I'm immune to that petty tries Jazz..."

He laughs heartily, warming my mood.

"Well, I could try?!"

He finishes dressing and puts our bags back on his shoulders.

He's quite a sight with the two shoulder straps, crossing on his chest.

Twilight is nearing and I run faster, the scents of the Cullens guiding us through the unknown forest.

There! The brown mansion!

We stop in front of it, as the door opens to reveal Carlisle.

He takes a step outside, stopping at the top of the stairs.

He looks at us, a bit startled.

«Hi Carlisle! It is so good to finally meet you. Where are Esme, and Rosalie? I'm dying to meet them!"

Esme comes out and settles just a bit behind Carlisle.

Rosalie is not so shy and chooses to stand proudly next to Carlisle, an equal, ready to fight, in a slight crouch.

I move toward him, to give him a hug when Jasper stops me

"Excuse her, Sir. Our names are Jasper and Alice. We have been looking for you and your coven. We would like to live the vegetarian ways and need your help to truly master it."

Carlisle' eyes widen as his smile grows.

"Welcome to our home. Those who seek another way of life are always welcome. I see you've already begun to drink animal blood."

I am jumping up and down, chanting «I-Told-U-So"

Rosalie tenses a bit, crouching slightly.

That throws Jasper a bit off, and a low growl escapes his chest.

I stroke his back

"Shhh, it's okay Jasper. You see, they are welcoming us."

Rosalie comes out of her slight crouch and demand:

"How do you know us?"

Carlisle looks at her, urging her to be nicer.

«It is okay Carlisle, I know Rose is a bit protective of her family.

In fact, I have the ability to see the future well, to the see the outcome of people decisions. I woke up alone as a vampire without remembering anything. And I saw you explaining me the vegetarian way of life. Then, I foresaw us living as a family. I went to meet Jasper, who I saw wandering and I fell in love with him at first sight. Then we started looking for you. That's why we came today. It was hard to find you. You were always gone when we arrived before. Oh and Rose, we'll have a great time shopping. You're so beautiful, it will be great to find clothes for you!!"

Rosalie smile a bit at the compliment.

"Well, would you like to enter? We could discuss in a more civilised way."

We enter and gather in the dining room.

«Well, thank you Alice for your honesty. Jasper, I can't help but feel that you've lived through difficult times. You must understand that I have to ask you about your past even if it seems troubled, for my family's safety."

Jasper clenches his fist under the table, cursing his past.

"Jazz is really nice even if he seems threatening." I piped in.

Jazz looks at me silencing me.

«I understand Sir. My name is Major Jasper Whitlock. I was part of the vampire Wars of the south. That's where I learned how to survive and to fight. I know I emit a dangerous aura you can probably feel. But now, this period is over. I'm seeking a peaceful place to live with Alice. "

He stops a bit, letting them proceed the news.

Esme looks at him so sadly and I don't need Jasper's empathy to know she wants to hold him, to soothe him.

She already loves us as her children.

Jasper keeps his look set on Carlisle.

«I have got a power on my own. I am an empath. I can feel every one of your feelings and I can manipulate them. Would you like a display?"

Carlisle nods.

"On me Jasper."

We see Carlisle peaceful face turning into a laugh.

He is smiling and starts laughing his head off.

Jasper sends him a wave of calm and Carlisle is back as serene as before.

"Impressive Jasper."

"I usually try not to influence people around me but if you are feeling anger or hatred, I can't stop from calming people around me. That is the only thing I will use my power for without checking with you before."

"Well, Jasper, you seem like a reasonable man. There is no problem I think to integrate you in our family."

Esme seems overjoyed and Rosalie a bit bored

Esme stands up

"Well, we'll have to find you a room... Well, do you prefer a room together or a room for each one?"

I beam at her.

"I have already seen the room we would like. Edward's has such a perfect view. And we'll stay in the same room. "

Jasper looks at me, startled.

"Alice, we can't take Edward's room!!!"

"Yes we can. Rose, would like to help us?"

She is already upstairs, rummaging through Edward things.

She pokes her head from the door frame

"Already on it. I'm looking forward seeing Edward's face at his things in the garage!!!"

Jasper looks helplessly toward Carlisle.

"It is not a problem Jasper. » answers Carlisle, smiling confidently.

"We want you to feel at home with us. And, I'm not a psychic like your wife, but I foresee a lot of fun and joy in this house thanks to you too. Alice seems like a radiant bundle of energy and Rose will be thrilled to have a sister for "girl things". And I am sure Emmett will love wrestling with you."

Carlisle offers his hand to Jasper.

A solid handshake and we're part of the family.


	18. A Mind Reader and A wrestler

**Jasper's POV:**

I can't believe it. We have taken Edward's room. I would be furious if I were in his shoes.

I mean, no animal likes to be deprived of his territory… Why would we be different? Especially with those pronounced animal instincts.

I nervously fidget with the hem of the curtains, sitting on the window sill, one knee bent, my arm leaned loosely on it the other leg dangling in the air .

I can survey the trail coming toward the house.

Alice is dancing through the room, taking measurements, and unpacking our things.

"We'll have to buy a bed. I'd like a four poster one. With see-through hangings… What about a light aqua green?"

"Whatever, Alice… just pick what you like, even pink if that's what makes you happy. I only want a small desk and some shelves for my books." I answer sighing.

Sometimes, I can't keep up with her.

"Jazz, stop worrying about Edward. I'll be his favourite sister!! And you too!!" She is bouncing toward me

"I hope I won't be his favourite _sister_" I reply, a humorous grin on my lips.

She wriggles her eyebrows, setting her arms around my neck.

I can feel her breath on my neck as she bends slightly to kiss me.

Her feelings tell me that she is totally sure of it and totally intoxicated by her happiness.

My own darkness recedes under the power of her light.

I turn my head back to the trail.

Footsteps.

Alice is still standing next to me. Her arms comfortably settled around my shoulders. She holds me tighter against her, my head between her breasts, hers on top of mine.

We must look like a weird pair like that, but I don't care.

I search the grounds for the source of the footsteps.

Suddenly, I see two vampires coming from under the trees. One of them is huge, bulkier than me. He is excited, a bit confused and slightly worried. No, not worried exactly, just, like a boy who has been misbehaving and fears what his mother is gonna say.

Weird.

The other has bronze hair. He is looking straight at me, his head tilted as if he was concentrating on something… That must be Edward. The mind reader.

Oh!

"_Hello Edward, I' am sorry I did not introduce myself. I am Jasper and first of all I am truly sorry and I apologize for my wife's behaviour."_

He nods in response and motions for us to come downstairs. Visibly, he knows about the situation.

At the same time, I receive a slap behind my head.

"Hey! What's that for?"

"I know you've been disapproving me in front of Edward! That's not nice. Your wife before your brother!" By the tone of her voice, I can tell she's not being serious.

I stand up, grabbing her waist to carry her on my shoulder, caveman's style.

She is kicking aimlessly.

"That's not fair! Put me down! And using your height, that's petty!" She answers pouting.

I put her back, stealing a kiss from her before running to the door, opening it for her like a good gentleman.

She scowls at me, totally unconvinced of my "gentleman behaviour"

She mutters something strangely like "stupid giant husband". A hint of smile escapes at the corner of my mouth and I follow her downstairs.

When we arrive in the dining room, everyone is already in it.

Carlisle and Esme are sitting around the large table. Emmet is sat on the window sill, Rosalie standing between his legs his large arms around her waist.

He is talking to her in hushed tones while she crosses her arms, snubbing him while staring triumphantly at Edward

He is sitting in front of Esme, his chair a bit far from the table, his legs tapping nervously on each side of it, his arms leaning on the back of the tall chair and his head on his hands.

I feel irritation coming in waves, and curiosity.

He turns his head as we enter.

I stay behind Alice, clearing my face from all previous feelings.

Alice goes straight toward Edward.

She barely stops before his chair and hugs him tightly.

I can't help but laugh internally at the disbelief on Edward's face.

"Hiya Edward!!!!! That's SOOOOO nice to finally meet you in real. Wanna play chess with me tonight? I've got a theory to check."

She lets go of Edward and slops down on the chair next to him. I stay in the corner, leaning against the wall.

"Nice to meet you too Alice."

He glances furtively towards me and settles back on his chair, after having turn it around.

Carlisle motions for me to sit next to Alice.

"Rose, Emmett please."

Emmett reluctantly let go of Rosalie and they both settle opposite of Alice and me.

"Good, everyone is here. Now, Jasper, Alice, please meet Edward and Emmet. Edward is a mind reader. So don't be surprised about the amount of things he knows about you. He will try to keep out of your head as much as he can.

Sons, this is Alice and Jasper, who arrived earlier this afternoon. They're wishing to live as vegetarians and sought us for help. Alice can see the results of decisions in the future and Jasper is an empath."

"Cool" interrupts Emmet. "Hey, Jasper, could you make Carlisle feel like he is stoned?"

My eyes widen in front of the visible disrespect of the coven's leader.

"Carlisle is not the leader, nor is it a coven. We are all a family with Carlisle and Esme as the parents" provides Edward softly.

I nod slightly, still having problems with the concept of family.

A memory of Maria from my newborn year, hitting and biting me for having spoken out of turn crosses my mind.

Edward stares at me, his eyes betraying his disbelief.

Oh shit. Mind reader. Implies mind reading. Knowing people thoughts. Stupid Jasper.

His voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Was that a memory?" he asks carefully.

I nod and finally open my mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry Edward. I've to get used to ya'erm talent. Yeah, t'was a memory. " I sigh. The slight return of my accent shows how deep I am embarrassed. "But, there is no need to dwell on it. Please Carlisle, go on."

Alice takes my hand in hers, focusing on feeling serene for me.

I love her.

"As I was saying, they are welcome to stay with us, as long as they will want to be a part of our family. I must ask you kids to be on your best behaviour, to help Jasper and Alice integrate to our family." He looks pointedly at each of his kids, lingering on the two boys.

"Jasper, Alice, there are few rules in the family. Of course, maintaining the secret of our nature is one. The second is to be a vegetarian. I know how hard it will be. Both of you will probably make mistakes. Don't worry; we will be there to help you in this difficult task.

Concerning our way of life, being vegetarian allows us to mingle among the human begins and have permanent settle in cities for a few years. The younger you pretend to be, the longer we can stay. That's why Edward and Rose still go to school. Emmet is working, helping with the necessary income for the house."

Emmett straightens his shoulder in a clear manly show, goading Edward who is stuck in school.

Edward hiss lowly toward Emmett.

Great, I'm stuck with overgrown kiddos!

Edward looks at me, smiling slightly.

"Don't worry Jasper; you'll soon be as 'ungrown' up as we are."

Then he turns towards Alice.

"Why did you decide to steal my room? I liked it you know."

"But you'll like me more, trust me."

I shift in my chair, uncomfortable.

Esme is radiating love and determination. Her face is set on mine.

"Carlisle, I think you had planned to go hunting tonight. Maybe you could take Jasper with you? Show him around?"

"That's a really good idea, Esme. Jasper?"

I share a look with Alice, my eyebrow raised softly in question.

She squeezes my hand silently telling me she'll be okay. The slight excitation that flavours her mood indicates me she'll spend some time with Edward.

I shrug not wanting them to notice my relief at getting out of this house.

I take a look at Edward who's frowning. Tentatively, I brush his feelings, enough to know but not enough to be flooded by them.

Irritation. Conniving. Inquisitive. All mixed in a background of playful banter.

Good, he is not against our presence.

I sent him a wave of serenity, knowing he'll know it is me.

I kiss my wife, nod to Edward and follow Carlisle outside.


	19. Mind trickers Unite!

**Alice's POV**

I watch Jasper disappearing in the woods with Carlisle.

That is good. They need to talk.

I turn toward Edward.

"So, how about a game of chess?"

He smiles kindly, shaking slightly his head.

"Sure, but, first, I need to pick my things in the garage. I don't trust Rosalie with the stacking of my books…

Esme? Which room may I take?"

Esme seems to be deep in thoughts...

"Well, seeing I can paint in the garage you can invest my painting Room. Well, let's go down and settle everything."

I follow them toward the garage and find myself in front of an impressive white car.

Edward smirks at me.

"Never seen a real one I bet? It is Carlisle's car. It is a jaguar. An important industry magnat offered it to thank Carlisle for having saved his daughter. It is a XK 120 Drop Head Touring Coupé. »

Esme is smiling knowingly in the corner and I can't help but stroke the smooth metal of the car… Wow. A real car…

Suddenly, Edward jumps in it, patting the seat next to him.

"Is it okay if we leave you for a while, Esme?"

She nods, turning back to her things.

I feel bad for leaving her but Edward's smug grin is contagious and I hop next to him on the leather seat...

He looks at me, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I hear the motor, rumbling as Edward makes the car alive.

Swiftly, we get outside the garage, wind whirling freely around me.

This is so fun!!!!

Edward subtle laugh rings in the whooshing of the wind. His eyes shine with mirth as I laugh.

That is so fun! Faster, faster! Go faster Eddy!

He obliges, pushing on the gas pedal, sending the car speeding on the small road.

He is laughing with me, his head coming closer to me as he shouts through the noise

"So Alice, do you like it?"

I nod eagerly, in awe at the green blurred lines around us.

We continue riding the car for a quarter of hour before Edward begins to slow down.

I calm down and turn in my seat, facing him.

Edward takes the car to a stop on the right of the road.

"Alice, tell me more about you and Jasper."

I smile bigger, and start thinking about my life.

Picture of my awakening, years of training, the waiting for Jasper, the love I have for him. The hard work Jasper made to become a vegetarian. The joy when I found them. And, the future joys of living with them.

"Hold on a second, that is future right?"

I nod, smirking at him.

"Wow… If it is true, you'll really be my favourite sister…"

"Edward, I wanna try something. I think we can have silent conversations together… Just, don't talk really but just decide to tell me what you want to answer and I should be able to see you saying it."

He concentrates and I launch myself in the future.

"Well, that would be awesome! I will not be the only mind tricker anymore! That is so hard to be alone with two couples, so add the mind reading sometimes, it is unbearable."

I come back, thinking my answer.

"I know. We've met other vampires with Jasper but they always looked at me like a useful object instead of a person. There is no saying how furious that makes Jasper. I am truly lucky to have found him."

Edward's mood seems to darken as he clenches his jaw. So I put my hand on his shoulder, motioning him to look at me.

"Don't worry Edward. I'll keep checking in your future and when I see you finding your mate, I'll tell you okay? And, I promise one thing to you. Whenever you'll need me, I'll be there, okay? Jasper and I are a quiet couple… you won't even remember it sometimes!" I wink at him, smiling radiantly.

"And, we'll be able to make Emmett go insane with the pranks we'll do… I can promise you and seeing as I am a psychic, you must believe me, you can tell me everything."

He laughs and takes my other hand in his.

"So if I understand, best friends?"

I look at our hands, squeeze back and answer.

"Best friends!"

"You know, Alice, that is weird. I have always kept to myself with the others, but even I can tell that we will be very close. I couldn't help but liked you as a little sister as soon as I saw you bouncing in our living room!"

"You realise I saw that, right?"

He scowls playfully, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I begin to understand how frustrated I must be for others, always knowing their thoughts. It seems you were sent to be some kind of payback to me!"

I grin evilly, rubbing my hands together… "And it is only the beginning Eddy!"

His eyes become wide in bemusement

"What did you call me?"

" Eddie! Do you prefer Eddie Poo?"

He slaps his forehead.

"Mercy please Alice, Emmet is gonna give me hell when he hears that nickname"

I beam widely… "That is the point of it, Big Bro!"

He laughs heartily and I find it so beautiful. He needs to laugh more.

I finally got a family.

A Brother.

That is awesome.

"Alice, we should go back now. We still have to remodel my room."

"Edward, will you teach me how to drive later?"

"Sure, dear Alice."


	20. From Saint to Human

**Jasper's POV **

I follow Carlisle outside the house, toward the woods.

He seems so civilised. I can smell the lingering scent of disinfecting soap on his hands. I am curious to see him hunting.

«Well, I am sorry there aren't so many carnivores in this forest. Would deer be okay?"

I nod, concentrating of the hunt.

I locate some deer on our right and show him the direction.

He smiles kindly and breaks into a jog toward the deers.

Even while running, he keeps the human front.

There, startled, three deer.

I stop, watching Carlisle.

Mechanically, he lunges for the slowest one, snap his neck in a precise, deliberate movement and start drinking without spilling any blood.

Impressive. My hunting has always been messier.

I run on the heels of one of the deer, shooting through the trees.

I reach it; bite on its neck, snapping it with the strength of the impact.

Blood leaks on my lips and I drink greedily.

I feel Carlisle's presence behind me and automatically turn, ready to pounce.

Carlisle sits on the ground, motioning for me to do the same.

"Time for storytelling I think." He says softly.

I sit a bit uncomfortable.

A silence settles as he waits for me to say something.

Anything.

I lick my lips, hesitating.

How can you tell a saint about the hell life of a Demon?

I slid my hands in my hair, seeking answers in the damp dirt beneath me.

"I know about your story Carlisle. How you were a minister's son, how you were bitten, how you never drank a single drop of human blood. Alice told me everything. I don't think there are many other things you have to tell me about your life. She saw you telling her..." I smile at the memory of the face splitting smile on my dear wife's lips.

"That's right. You know quite a bit about my history. However, you surely have some questions about the reasons of my choices. Feel free to ask or talk about what bothers you Jasper. Here, not even my dear son Edward can eavesdrop on you."

«How did you resist? I spent nearly a century, containing, raising, and training newborns for war. I know everything about them. I recall my own time as a newborn.

How did you find it in you to resist?"

Carlisle's eyes look at me but they're seeing farther away.

"I don't really know Jasper. I would say Faith but that's not the only reason. I truly believed God had abandoned me at first. I tried to commit suicide by all the means I could think of.

"Any luck?" I interrupt, with a smirk.

"Well, as you can see, no. Still there!

And believe me, suicide is one of the less forgivable sins I could have commit. My tries were denied. Sinning is not an obvious concept to grasp sometimes. But, one thing is sure. Each of my suicide attempts where one."

My eyes widen. I feel his shame and remorse coursing my body. The strength of it makes my head throb painfully.

«How could you ever think that? You were trying to protect others for the monster you had in you. Of course, it could not be considered as sin." I reply, amazed by the revelation.

"No Jasper. I truly understood, the first time I succeeded to save a human life, at the hospital. The Lord wanted me to stay on earth longer than I could have imagined. If He had abandoned me truly, I don't think He would have left me a way to correct my errors."

Well, that makes sense. I sense the depth and the complexity of Carlisle in those words.

"But, your whole family considers you as a saint. How can you even doubt it? »

"My family is young, so young. Maybe, creating them was the biggest sin I ever made. They can't understand yet the implications of eternity, or of having the power to give eternity. We have the power to act as some kind of God, giving immortal life and inhuman power to the dying for example… That is such an important responsibility. And the damnation we can set on others is so heavy. I turned my own wife. I could not bear to lose her. Was that selfish? Was that something I was supposed to do? You're closer to me in age but I bet you've seen much more that I did. I think you understand what I am saying. The intricate implications of such a gift. Tell me Jasper. What did you do that makes you believe I'm a Saint and you're a Devil?"

I sigh closing my eyes.

«As I told you earlier, I am a Major.

I enrolled very young, living to be able to fight with my brothers.

During the war, I was transformed by a vampire called Maria.

She was creating an army of newborn to take over the city."

"Maria? I heard about her. "

I turn toward him, surprised.

"How?"

"I spent some time with the Volturi. I am still considered a good friend of Aro and occasionally, we talk together. "

I nod, memorizing that important bit of information.

He motions for me to continue my story. I drown back into the sharp memories.

"Well, my military capacities saved me and I survived my first year. My power had been understood and she knew the potential. We became lovers a few years after. I won't lie to you Carlisle.

Nothing was forbidden in those years, especially for me."

«The White Dragon, Master of War", he whispers.

I flinch at the old title.

"You heard that too?"

"Yes, Aro told me. He found it hilarious that you choose a mythical title like that.

The powerful strategist. He was very curious about you and how Maria managed to keep you in check."

Carlisle's voice is very soothing. No judgement slips through his feelings. It is not at all what I braced myself for.

«Yeah, that was Maria's idea. She wanted a strong picture, able to instil fear in our enemies."

The white Dragon.

Master of War.

Bullshit.

I punch through the dirt.

«Murder, Greed, Rape, Violence.

And only one rule. Instant Satisfaction.

What you wanted, you took it. No regrets, no judgements.

The cruellest, the most respected.

Sometimes, I remember. I don't deserve the angel the Lord has sent my way."

I look up straight into Carlisle's eyes. I take a sharp breath before going on with the conversation.

"Can't you see the difference Carlisle? I never protested. I learned the way of Maria without complaining... I..; I was delighted by her so called rewards... Totally stuck in her sick twisted web, so deep in it that I did not see it was killing me. And frankly, I did not care if it would be my death. A drug addict."

I keep my cold gaze locked on his, waiting for the unavoidable sentence that is sure to come.

Carlisle listens. He shifts a bit as if uncomfortable. So human.

«Maria the spider. That's what Aro called her. "

"That's what she liked to be called. I only resurfaced because of Peter. "

I sigh as I remember Pete and I late discussions… I half closed my eyes, wishing him back next to me, the only friend I ever trusted in my whole existence.

"Who is Peter?" cuts Carlisle.

"The only vampire friend I ever had. He was similar to me, in his way of thinking.

Very smart and he understood very fast how to keep out of trouble. He became my second in commandment. Maria was always doubtful of him. Because he refused the entertainment provided. He introduced me to Philosophy and we spent lots of hours talking about it. Some years after, he fell in love with one of the newborn. We had the instruction to kill them. When she came in, Peter turned on me. But, I couldn't find it in me to destroy him.

He understood I was letting him go and said he would come back to free me.

Thirty years after he did. I stayed with them for a while but finally, I could not bear with their feelings. I went on my way and I stumbled on Alice. "

I pause; looking sadly into his eyes.

A bitter grin escapes in the corner of my mouth as I fight back the anger and disgust resurfacing in me.

«I did nothing alone. You can't find any moral or ethical fibre in me. If I stopped drinking human blood, it was only thanks to Alice. You could compare it to a man allergic to milk. It makes me sick, so it is better not to drink it. I don't think about saving human life. I am just thinking of myself"

Carlisle sighs.

"Jasper. The only difference between us is our raising.

You were raised to be a soldier.

I was raised to be a priest.

We kept that upbringing with us in our vampire life. I was guided earlier than you toward the care of human life.

It is normal it was easier and still is easier for me to feel it, with every fibre of my being.

But, you accepted the guidance although late as it was given to you. That's what is important. You may think your sins are deadlier than mine but it is the opposite. I rebelled against my Lord. For years, I tried to overpower his decision. I refused his guidance. That is more serious in my belief."

I am now staring at his face, worry lines etched on his forehead. The sincerity of his words and the burning solemnity cut deeply in my mind. Suddenly, it is as if a door had opened, a way toward the light, toward Alice.

I feel an immense respect building slowly in my chest for that man.

How hard it must be for him.

"Did you tell any of your family about that?"

He smiles, somehow eased.

"My wife, only. I already have enough problems making Edward believe he still have a soul..." he answers, humor shining through his words.

«However, I have the nagging feeling you can understand all that better than anyone, Jasper."

The trust that radiates from him is overpowering.

I nod toward him

«Carlisle, how can you still believe in God after hearing about my story, and probably all the stories from Aro? 'Cause, nothing I told you was a surprise, right?"

He lifts a corner of his mouth.

"Perceptive... Yes, I knew a lot about the Wars of the South. The atrocities committed. I prayed for all those trapped in it. And your presence here today might be the response to them."

I can't help but chuckle at that comment.

He smiles bigger and continues his explanations.

"Well, the answer is easy. I can't live without that belief. Hence the burden I must carry today."

Yeah, that's logic. When he renounced his faith, he tried to murder himself.

«How did you have your Faith back?"

He let his head fall back against the trunk of the tree.

"I was walking through the English country when I saw a woman working as a peasant.

She was singing a prayer I used to sing.

I continued my path and arrived to a small farm, the song still lingering in my head.

One of the building was on fire.

I walked inside, determined to burn to hell if it was the only way toward Death.

But there, I found an unconscious man on the ground, a broken lamp near his feet.

He was nearly dead, suffocating.

I sat near him, waiting for death but the song came back and I remembered the woman. Probably his wife.

I saw that as a sign and took the man out.

When he stirred, I left without a word, an opened door in front of me.

So you see, I had guidance too."

Wow. What can you say to that?

"That is impressive. I would have probably drained the man, not wanting to waste."

My honesty makes him chuckle.

We fall silent, each deep in thoughts.

I have one last question for him.

But it is the most crucial one.

"Carlisle," I start, nervously

"Do you think there is redemption for us?"

Carlisle bends forward, his hands reaching for my shoulders, his eyes focused on me.

I tense automatically, not used to such proximity.

"Frankly, I don't know. Do you think you'll ever forgive yourself?"

I slump back letting the pain of my memories overtake my whole being.

"Probably never."

"Then, how can you expect Him to forgive you?"

He sits back, still focused on me, looking for answers of his own.

"Did you forgive yourself Carlisle?"

He smiles sadly and stands up.

Offering me his hand to take, he says:

"What about helping me find the path toward redemption, Son?"

I take his hand in mine and fall into his embrace, hugging him as I never did before with anyone.

A strange connection has been made between us.

I thought I was going to find some kind of divine being.

I found a man, with his doubts, his beliefs and his errors.

A reachable man.

A man I can truly respect.

«I will, Sir"


	21. Shadows of Balance

**Alice's POV:**

"Edward, where do you keep that book?"

It looks like a carnet. I don't dare to open it; it seems to be a kind of journal. Like Jasper's ones.

Edward ends putting the shelves against the wall and turns to see the book I'm holding.

He extends his hand and strokes the leather cover, strange clouds appearing in his gaze.

"This is where I keep all my songs."

I look at him, in awe at the thickness of the book.

"How many?"

He smiles sadly… "I don't really know in fact... There is one referring to each member of the family… And, lots that no one ever heard… Music is the only thing that appeases me. It helps drowning the voices that I hear in my head. It helps with expressing feelings. I could not live without that you know."

I sat on the velvet couch in the corner, trying to understand.

He sits near my feet, his head falling backward on the couch next to me. He hums lightly, offering me a glimpse of his soul.

The tune is so sad, tortured and anger filled. His eyes are closed and I wanna bet he doesn't recall that I'm next to him anymore.

Gut wrenching.

Heart breaking.

He stops, his head falling frontward.

"Sorry for that… It is the first tune I made as a vampire."

Oh, Edward.

I reach for him, giving him a bear hug despite my little body.

"It is hard for us, mind freaks right? You don't know how hard it is for me too, to never be surprised, to never know if I should say it or not. Having to keep so many things to myself… Ignorance is bliss for us."

He nods on top of my head, hugging me tighter.

"Ignorance is bliss little sister. If only we could get some for us."

Suddenly, he seems to sober up and let go of me.

He turns back to his shelves, sighing.

"We still got a lot to do Alice. Will you give me the box next to you?"

I oblige, looking at him a new silver lining around him.

I hear the front door closing.

Jasper's scent reaches my nose and I felt instantly giddy.

My sunshine comes through the door.

There is a slight smile in the corner of his lips that only I can notice.

The tiny spark hidden in the depth of his eyes tells me that his discussion with Carlisle went well.

I smile to him, focusing on the love swelling in my chest.

A tiny nod and I feel his relief, his recognition that this life might be the one for us and his undying love.

"Need a hand Edward?"

Edward shakes his head.

"No thanks Jasper. I am nearly done and I think I'll go back to my piano for a while."

"Oh, er okay. Well, if you need a hand, don't hesitate."

I skip down next to my beloved and take his hand.

"Let's go to our room Jasper."

We are back to our room.

We settle on the ground, on the covers and the pillows Esme gave to us.

"Esme said we will go to buy some furniture for us tomorrow. Would you like to come Jazz?"

He holds me against his strong chest, crossing his hands in front of my belly. I can feel his nose, nuzzling in my hair.

"Sorry darling, I'll pass on that one. I may spend some time with Edward tomorrow. I need to come "clean" with him. I am a bit afraid of the content of the thoughts he might hear."

"Oh, baby, don't worry. Everything will settle nicely."

"I'm not that sure. He can hear my memories. You know how much of an evil bastard I can be."

I sigh, squirming in his tight embrace to face him.

He evades my eyes by kissing my neck.

"Major Jasper Whitlock! What are you trying to do?"

I feel the moves of his lips against the non-existent pulse on my neck.

"Nothin' Baby darlin'. Can't a boy enjoy time wiz' his wife?"

I try to escape his grasp, a small laugh spilling from my half opened lips.

He lets me just enough place to believe I'll achieve my task and then flips me on my back smirking widely.

"Where do ya think ya're goin' Darlin'?"

I start kissing him tenderly, bathing in the peace and playful banter as a piano begins to ring from the first floor.


	22. Respect for the Lone One

**Jasper's POV:**

She is driving me insane. But, I can't really let go of my control in this house. Too crowded around here.

I'm a bit freaked out that Edward can hear everything first hand in mine and Alice head. God, she is killing me right there.

I need to stop. I trap her under me, restraining her wrists over her head.

"Alice, be reasonable. It is not that I don't want but, let us settle before we invade their space with that kind of thing."

She is disappointed but agrees with me.

"Okay, let me go… I'll spend some time with Esme instead."

I let her stand up, fixing her ruffled hair, agonizing over my decision as she sways her hips.

I take a deep calming breath and lie back, an arm over my eyes…I'm trembling with the need she awoke in me… Damn, I'm in deep shit.

I hear a voice coming from the door.

"That's pretty fair play from you Jasper."

Instinctively, I scramble myself in a tight crouch ready to pounce. A rumbling growl shakes my chest as I clench my muscles in anticipation. I glare at the intruder in full fight mode.

Edward is standing on the threshold, taking a slight step backward. He is holding his hands in clear view, stating his non aggressive presence.

I stand up straight, letting a breath escape my lungs.

I rub my hand over face, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Edward. You scared me".

"I thought so. Sorry. Thank you for wanting to keep your erm activities with your wife for yourself.

But, I want you both to feel at home in here. I'm used to bolt out of the house and believe me, Rose and Emmett don't take time to warn me before launching themselves on each other."

Humor shines through his eyes.


	23. A new feeling : Siblings

**A few days later.**

**Alice's POV:**

"Jazz, you're here honey? We've finished."

Jasper is ascending the stairs, a bit anxious.

I jump in his arms hugging him as tight as I can. I feel a tiny laugh reverberating through his ribcage as I wrap my legs around his waist. He is fully carrying me, his arms around me.

We enter the room and I stare anxiously at his face.

He let me slide slowly on my own feet, his face not betraying anything apart from interest. He looks around, sit on the bed and smiles to me.

"That is perfect Alice."

I squeal in delight, attacking him with kisses.

He pretends to fall backward under the onslaught and we roll on the feather bed, laughing. He is tickling me mercilessly as I try vainly to reach for his own weaknesses.

A booming voice rings through the door.

"Woohoo, go get some action Jazzy Boy! Edward, come see and learn!"

Emmett is standing there, clapping mockingly when he receives suddenly a slap in the back of the head.

Jasper straightens himself at once embarrassed, smoothing his shirt back in his pants as swiftly as he can.

Edward's head appears around Emmett.

"Sorry guys, but one important rule, always lock your door when there is a possible embarrassing Emmett walking around, looking for someone to harass"

"Hey!" Emmett turns and traps Edward in a headlock, still smirking shittily at us.

Edward struggles playfully against his brother strong grip when two slaps echoes in the corridor.

Two shocked shouts answer the slap.

Jazz and I can't help but laugh our heads off as a fuming Rosalie is doing "damage control" on the guys.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Emmett Mac Carty Cullen! No wrestling inside the house! Esme's gonna bite your heads off if she sees that."

Emmett's mouth has fallen in an O shape but his iron grip has tightened on Edward who's furiously kicking to get out of it. Guess he must be lacking of air to speak.

As if to underline her point, Rosalie death glares at them, her hands on her hips.

"Oh don't be like that Rosie Baby. We're just goofing around."

She is glaring daggers at Emmett, an obvious threat lingering in her eyes.

Edward finally succeeds to get out of Emmett's massive arms.

He looks sheepish and escapes Rosalie by slipping into his room. As the door slaps shut, Rosalie smiles pleasantly at us.

"I am sorry for my husband's stupidity."

She then grabs him by the ear and takes him into their room.

Jasper looks at me, a bit confused.

"What the hell was that?"

I smirk.

"Sibling's bonding."

Jasper stands up going to the window.

I think I will go hunting for a while.

I reach for him.

"What is the problem Jasper?"

He shakes it away, wanting me to drop it. I know he doesn't want to spoil it for me.

But, I need to know what is locked inside that pretty stubborn head of his.

I narrow my eyes.

He sighs loudly.

"There is a bit too many feelings around here, especially now. And, I am still a bit uncomfortable with the all family behaviour. You know how I am. It is giving me a headache."

I come and kiss his cheek.

"Why don't we go hunting together?" I ask him, knowingly.

He smiles lightly picking me bridal style and jumps through the window, landing without any sound in the garden.

A startled Carlisle looks at us from the back garden, shaking his head slightly.

I laugh, waving at him from behind Jasper.

Life's good!


	24. Sharing thoughts aloud

**Jasper's POV:**

I'm on the roof. Humm.. feels good to be far from the other siblings..

I love Alice dearly but some alone time is kinda great sometimes!

I string lightly the chords of my guitar marvelling at the vibrations against my chest.

Suddenly , I feel Edward coming closer...

I turn my head and see him poking his head out of the bedroom's window.

He looks up and spot me.

"May I come Jasper?"

I sigh ... He probably wants to talk... I can't really say no...

I motion him to come up ...

Gracefully, he jumps lightly next to me and sit on the roof, his eyes lost in the wide space in front of us... So green...

I squirm a little , edging farther from him. I'm not comfortable being in his reach. I put back my guitar in tis case and turn to face him .

He smiles sadly.

"Please, Jasper, you know I'm not going to start a fight with you. Please, relax.."

I nod, still tensing as I taste his feelings.. Sadness and resolve.

"Sorry Edward, but years of war would do that to a soldier" As I gesture towards my scars.

He nods, solemnity carved on his perfect features.

"That's what I wanted to talk about ."

I raise an eyebrow toward him.

His eyes focus back on me, wonderingly.

"War" he whispers..

I tense, trying to keep my thoughts in check. I have never met a mind reader and don't really know how to counteract that power... that makes me really antsy.

He continues, lowering his gaze towards the garden.

"I saw some of your memories... And, to be honest, I was scared."

I nod, acknowledging his words, not moving an inch.

" Durng my time as a human I was too young to enroll in the army. THere was a war on. And , I was stuck at home, being a good little boy. Then, I caught the Spanish Influenza and all my hopes of ever fighting melted in the fever. Not such a noble death, right, being nursedin an hospital before ever being a real man..." He laughs bitterly.

I feel his shame, his regrets.. What does he expect me to say?

" Please, just listen, you'll understand.

I desired to fight with my friends... HOwever, now that i saw your memories, I am starting to think I got the easy way out. I was very lucky. War does not seem to be about bravery or glory in your memory.

You did tricky things to survive. I am not sure I could have done half of it. Vicious fighter, right?"

I look at the scars on my arm. They talk for me on that one.

He chuckles at my non verbal answer.

"That's ture. Nevertheless.. Do you think it makes me a coward? To be relieved ?"

THe pain and confusion behind his words os overhelming. No need to be an empath to know what he is feeling.

I laug heartily , my head jerking back.

He looks at me dumbstruck as I quiet down.

"It makes you a wiser man than me."

He sighs, Leaning back on his elbows.

"Please, could you explain ? How , ho did you find it in you to do all these things?"

I shake my head slightly muttering to myself.

"Oh boy, you haven't seen the quarter of it yet."

his jaw tense as he makes his demand.

"Show me."

NO!!!!!!!!!!

I . Won't. Relive. That .

I glare at him, knowing I don't need to talk for him to know.

I won't show you what kind of evil bastard I was. I spend my existence trying to forget and you want me to remember?!

He stares back at me, burning holes in my soul.

Waiting.

Determined..

Fuck...

A wave of anger builts in my body.

Burning. Hot White Hatred as I desperately grasp for control.

Who does he think he is, that little son of a bitch!

The insult does not sway him. He is still waiting.

Damn it.

I diog my fingers in my hair. wishing for a way to keep control.

My nails are grazing the skin, painfully as a tornado of memories tries to come out .

As I lose my inner battle, a flow of horroful memories crosses on my closed eyelids.

My own disturbed feelings slowly escaping, projecting themselves toward Edward..

I .. I can't do that to him.. Damn It Jasper, Get a Grip!!!

I can feel myself shaking under the strain .

No way I can fight it...

A smirk appears on my lips as me eyes darkne.

I lower my hands, shifting into a cocky attitude.

" You wanna know? Well, have a good trip Ed'."

I think for his benefit, mockingly.

I feel my old alter ego creeping from the darkest corener of my soul.

Well, White Dragon, take the lead...

A web of memories trap his fragile mind.

The visuals merge with an ironical commentary, cold cruelty dripping froom the silky voice of my sadistic side.

Edward is paralysed, his hands gripping tightly the roof. I feel his fear, I bathe in it, knowing I am the reason of it... I rejoice in it ..

Damn Aren't I a fucked up bastard!

THe story telling is quick, medical like.

As the face of Alice finally appears, I feel drained.

Edward is sobbing softly, and I can't help but feel ashamed. He is still a spoilt kid.

Suddenly, I am sent flying backward hitting the roof in a deafening crash.

Edward is in full fight mode.

I . Am. No. Kid.

His hand is wrapped around my throat as if strangling me. As if strangling could be be useful.

I don't move, staring deep at him, void of feeling.

He lets go and settle back, launching in his own story

Ten years in the dark streets of AMerica.

Taking a walk throught the twisted minds of psychopaths , rapists, murderers...

Trying to be god.

A harsh laugh escape my lips, ringing darkly in the night.

" God, aren't we a bunch of twisted fucked up bastards?!" as I lean down on the slippery roof...

He lay down next to me, pubnching playfully my shoulder.

" Yes. The perfect brothers."

He turns his head toward me and we slip in a comfortable silence, him reading my mind as I keep track of his feelings.

As I plunge deep in his eyes, I recall Pete's eyes.

The color is different but the feeling is the same

I begin to understand what it really means.

Friendship.

Alice's laugh is booming under us, mixed with Rosalie's voice as they enter Alice and Mine room.

With the opened window, we hear very clearly what they're talking about.

Oh My God. Emmet and Me...

I'd rather not hear that...

Edward nods

"Neither do I... Let's go before Esme joins them"

I grab my guitar and we jump into the garden.

I look at him

"Hunting?"

A wide beam crosses his face as I put my guitar safely back in the living room.

A warm feeling settles in my dead heart as we escape through the woods like some misbehaving school boys.


	25. Starting a new life

**A month Later **

**Jasper's POV :**

I'm hiding on the roof..

Dammit! How could I sink so low. Hiding on the roof to avoid gardening with Esme.

She's tryin' to "bond" with me. But her pity and care for me are overwhelming. They nearly knock me off my feet every time.

I hope Alice won't rat me to Esme.

Suddenly, I hear Emmett and Rosalie's voices coming from the window below me.

"Come on Babe, sit down. Tell me what's wrong.

You are so tensed. I know there's something you're tryin' to hide." asks Emmett lovingly.

I can hear Rosalie 's pacing. She's now leaning against the window sill. I hear the wood creaking.

"Nothing, I just don't like their presences." she spits back.

I hear the ruffles of the covers as Emmett probably leans toward her.

"Arrff, come on Angel, I know it is not that. You like Alice. I saw it in your eyes."

Rosalie sighs.

"How can you read me so well, Hon? Even Dear Edward didn't notice it that fast."

"A wizard doesn't reveal his tricks Babe.."

I roll my eyes, feeling Emmett's emotions slipping toward Lust. But the determination is still there. Wow, didn't know Emmett could be so subtle and perceptive. I knew he was smarter than he seemed to be.

"Come and sit with me Rosie. I wanna hold you against me. And King Edward The Prude is an ass. He believes hearing thoughts is enough to understand people. But , thoughts are very easily manipulated. And, it is not because an idea crosses your mind that it reveals who you are. People change and evolve and their thinking process is a constant flow, deceiving mirrors. He just doesn't understand it yet.

I lean back, lying on my back, my head close to their window. Guess I know why Alice won't say where I am...

The bed is now cracking under their combined weights.

I close my eyes and concentrate on their feelings.

Safety , reassurance, love.

Rosalie seems to be relaxing.

Emmett is still oscillating between determination and and lust. I can feel love and his need to protect her. Just like me when I hold Alice against my chest.

"aaah Rosie Baby, that is so much better. I love holding you like that."

Rosalie is giggling.

"Cause you've got a good view of my cleavage?"

Emmett growls playfully as Rosalie's laugh rings around

I can picture them . Emmett's huge frame sprawled against the headboard, Rosalie between his tights. She must be leaning in his chest, his huge arms around her shoulders.

"Seriously Baby, what's troubling you? Remember my promises. How can I protect you and make you happy if you don't tell me what's bothering you. And stop grounding your ass against me, you won't seduce your way out of that conversation."

Damn, he is serious. No more lust. Not a single hint.

Rosalie's clothes are ruffling. She must be squirming to face him.

"That's why I love you em..." She whispers.

I hear them kissing chastely.

"That Jasper scares me . Did you see his scars?"

I tighten at the word, my fists curling tightly.

"He could kill and hurt everyone of us so easily." She admits, in a defeated whisper.

She is genuinely scared. I curse inwardly. Damn!

"Not if we stay united Rose, you know I won't let him touch a single hair of your head. " answers Emmett, probably flexin' his arms.

I shake.. There is nothing I can do. I was polite and always at a safe distance. I can't erase those fuckin' scars. I brace myself for what's coming.

"I know, but I'm more scared for you Honey. And well, he's always been so gentlemanly, and he's given me space. I don't know. He makes me feel weak and defenceless. Just erm, like, well you know." She concludes.

Oh Fucking shit! Those feelings I know by heart.

She was raped. No wonder my dangerous aura makes her react the strongest. Every fibre of her body is screaming at her, and now, at me.

how the hell can I make it easier for her?

I clench my jaw cussing. I need to relax more around her.

So , that's why she was the one to understand my repulsion and hate for physical contacts. Maybe I should talk with her about that.

"Rosalie, look at me. Royce is dead. And NO ONE will ever touch you and hurt you again."

The resolve in Emmett's voice is downright scary.

"I trust you Em, always and forever"

She is kissing him and I can feel her needs becoming stronger. She wants to drown in him.

Emmett complies, as I flee once again from the house

As I reach the ground I hear Esme calling me

"Oh Jasper, i've been looking for you"

Her feelings hit me like a ton of bricks

I grasp my head in my hands, trying to stay calm and her concern grows stronger.

"STOP", I scream, kneeling in the ground as my head throbs painfully.

She takes a step backwards, in fright

She calls Carlisle and both him and Edward rush to us.

The feelings are stronger

I grip my teeth

"Not. Helping."

Suddenly, my light, my sun filled butterfly appears, wrapping her small wings like arms and I'm drowning in her peace.

The others disappear, leaving Alice to deal with my weak self.


	26. Twins

**A month Later **

**Jasper's POV :**

I'm hiding on the roof..

Dammit! How could I sink so low. Hiding on the roof to avoid gardening with Esme.

She's tryin' to "bond" with me. But her pity and care for me are overwhelming. They nearly knock me off my feet every time.

I hope Alice won't rat me to Esme.

Suddenly, I hear Emmett and Rosalie's voices coming from the window below me.

"Come on Babe, sit down. Tell me what's wrong.

You are so tensed. I know there's something you're tryin' to hide." asks Emmett lovingly.

I can hear Rosalie 's pacing. She's now leaning against the window sill. I hear the wood creaking.

"Nothing, I just don't like their presences." she spits back.

I hear the ruffles of the covers as Emmett probably leans toward her.

"Arrff, come on Angel, I know it is not that. You like Alice. I saw it in your eyes."

Rosalie sighs.

"How can you read me so well, Hon? Even Dear Edward didn't notice it that fast."

"A wizard doesn't reveal his tricks Babe.."

I roll my eyes, feeling Emmett's emotions slipping toward Lust. But the determination is still there. Wow, didn't know Emmett could be so subtle and perceptive. I knew he was smarter than he seemed to be.

"Come and sit with me Rosie. I wanna hold you against me. And King Edward The Prude is an ass. He believes hearing thoughts is enough to understand people. But , thoughts are very easily manipulated. And, it is not because an idea crosses your mind that it reveals who you are. People change and evolve and their thinking process is a constant flow, deceiving mirrors. He just doesn't understand it yet.

I lean back, lying on my back, my head close to their window. Guess I know why Alice won't say where I am...

The bed is now cracking under their combined weights.

I close my eyes and concentrate on their feelings.

Safety , reassurance, love.

Rosalie seems to be relaxing.

Emmett is still oscillating between determination and and lust. I can feel love and his need to protect her. Just like me when I hold Alice against my chest.

"aaah Rosie Baby, that is so much better. I love holding you like that."

Rosalie is giggling.

"Cause you've got a good view of my cleavage?"

Emmett growls playfully as Rosalie's laugh rings around

I can picture them . Emmett's huge frame sprawled against the headboard, Rosalie between his tights. She must be leaning in his chest, his huge arms around her shoulders.

"Seriously Baby, what's troubling you? Remember my promises. How can I protect you and make you happy if you don't tell me what's bothering you. And stop grounding your ass against me, you won't seduce your way out of that conversation."

Damn, he is serious. No more lust. Not a single hint.

Rosalie's clothes are ruffling. She must be squirming to face him.

"That's why I love you em..." She whispers.

I hear them kissing chastely.

"That Jasper scares me . Did you see his scars?"

I tighten at the word, my fists curling tightly.

"He could kill and hurt everyone of us so easily." She admits, in a defeated whisper.

She is genuinely scared. I curse inwardly. Damn!

"Not if we stay united Rose, you know I won't let him touch a single hair of your head. " answers Emmett, probably flexin' his arms.

I shake.. There is nothing I can do. I was polite and always at a safe distance. I can't erase those fuckin' scars. I brace myself for what's coming.

"I know, but I'm more scared for you Honey. And well, he's always been so gentlemanly, and he's given me space. I don't know. He makes me feel weak and defenceless. Just erm, like, well you know." She concludes.

Oh Fucking shit! Those feelings I know by heart.

She was raped. No wonder my dangerous aura makes her react the strongest. Every fibre of her body is screaming at her, and now, at me.

how the hell can I make it easier for her?

I clench my jaw cussing. I need to relax more around her.

So , that's why she was the one to understand my repulsion and hate for physical contacts. Maybe I should talk with her about that.

"Rosalie, look at me. Royce is dead. And NO ONE will ever touch you and hurt you again."

The resolve in Emmett's voice is downright scary.

"I trust you Em, always and forever"

She is kissing him and I can feel her needs becoming stronger. She wants to drown in him.

Emmett complies, as I flee once again from the house

As I reach the ground I hear Esme calling me

"Oh Jasper, i've been looking for you"

Her feelings hit me like a ton of bricks

I grasp my head in my hands, trying to stay calm and her concern grows stronger.

"STOP", I scream, kneeling in the ground as my head throbs painfully.

She takes a step backwards, in fright

She calls Carlisle and both him and Edward rush to us.

The feelings are stronger

I grip my teeth

"Not. Helping."

Suddenly, my light, my sun filled butterfly appears, wrapping her small wings like arms and I'm drowning in her peace.

The others disappear, leaving Alice to deal with my weak self.


	27. Balance

**Alice POV:**

Oh no, Jasper.

I hold on tight, keep myself as calm as I can.

I have got to wait before he tells me what happened.

He is sobbing in my shirt. So freakily fragile.

I motion to the others that I have control of the situation and they slip away, probably to discuss what has happened

"Edward, tell Esme that it is okay, he's just having an emotional overload, you all have such vivid emotions, it was just too much in a row"

Edward nods and they're gone.

Jasper is still clutching my clothes, burying his face in chest, trembling so hard I have trouble to stay upright.

I just hold on trying to soothe him

I start humming softly, rocking him to the slow melody

There, he is calming down.

Still holdin' on me as if his entire life was at stake, he raises his beautiful golden eyes to me.

He can't talk yet but I don't need him to actually say it

The pictures appear in front of my pupils as soon as he decide what he wants to say.

"Rosalie was raped. That's why she fears me. I felt it earlier. And Esme's concern afterward was just too much. I'm so weak Alice.. So damn defenceless in front of normal behaviors... Will I ever be normal? I'm so sorry I can't adapt to that life as you do."

I sigh, concentrating on my love for him. Showing that I don't care.

He's my brave soldier, and I'm proud and impressed by the progress he made in such short time. I know his power takes an awful toll on him. Even if he doesn't show it. He is constantly fighting with himself, trying to keep a check on his feelings, and even to distinguish which are his.

I didn't think it would be that hard.

Maybe we should leave for a while, giving him some space.

Suddenly I feel a presence next to us.

I snap my head back as Jasper's head falls back in my chest, as if hiding him.

Rosalie is standing there, a look of disbelief and empathy on her face.

Tentatively , she comes closer, her eyes watching me carefully.

And a vision of Rosalie and Jasper hugging slips in front of me.

Oh.

I look back at her and she's squirming, trying to say something.

Jasper is grumbling in my shirt

"Make her go away. Please"

I force him to look at me and kiss him deeply.

Then I stand up, gritting my teeth and leave him there, without a word.

I know he will understand.

My dead heart shatters with each step that is taking me away from him.

But Rosalie needs to talk to him

And, in the end, I already saw that Rosalie will be his most faithful sibling in here. They need to come up with that.

But my jealousy is eating my guts, and the pain in my chest grows as I can see the break in Jasper's face as I seem to be turning my back on him.

Rosalie sits next to him and starts to talk

Seeing Jasper break down showed her he needs family as much as she needs it.

She wants to understand.

She wants to know.

So, as I'm hiding in the forest, Jasper talks.

He tells her everything.

And she listens.

And, i'm so frightened. I dig my fingers in the scar he gave me

Trying to reopen the wound.

And he stops talking.

And she starts on her own story.

And I'm so desperate to go back.

but, no not yet.

I'm swallowed entirely by my need to barge back , take him away from her and disapear.

But Jasper needs that. I know.

That is something I can't give him. Because he knows I love him so much . He doesn't believe in what I say, says i'm biaised.

And she finishes her stoy

And he looks at her, mirroring expressions on their face.

Trust

They're now hugging awkwardly,

Trying to close a distance without getting too much in contact.

I can go back.

But I can't move.

What if he doesn't forgvie me from running.

I curl in a ball against the bark of tree.

And then, there is my Blond Savior, smiling softly as he extends his hand toward me

His head tilted.

An invitation to dance with him.

I take it and he holds me tightly against him, sending me his love and his recognition of what happened. His gratefulness. And his eternal devotion.

As the moon sets in the skies, we go back to the house

Carlisle and Esme are reading on the couch.

Emmett and Rosalie are playing a game of chess on the table in the corner

Edawrd is at his piano, playing and jotting down new songs in his notebook

I smile at Jasper and we both settle in the big armchair, me in his lap, securely, as we enjoy the peace, and the warm content flowing in the room.

Esme smiles at us, pure joy shining from her entire frame as she admires all of her kids, gathered together for a quiet evening.

There.

Now, we truly are,

A Family.

-------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

That's all for the journey of Alice and Jasper.

Please, take time to review and tell me what you thought of it. Writing, Plot, anything that you might want to tell me.

This is my fisrt attempt at fiction writing, fan or not.

Please, tell me if you want me to write more.... If you have an idea to share or just a « Write! » don't hesitate.

Reviews are future stories.

For more of my own personal work ( poetry, drawings, see my profile)

**Take care of yourself**

**Little Pandora's Box**


End file.
